Torn in Between the Two
by exquizitebritt
Summary: Setting: After Tori Goes Platinum. Find out what happens to Jade, Beck, and Tori after Jade witnessed Beck and Tori almost kissing. Find out who is torn in between two people, and which two people they are. Please review before you favorite it. I really want feedback, or even suggestions.
1. Sweet Escape

Jade lied in bed, debating on if she should go to school. She didn't like Hollywood Arts as much as she used to. It hasn't been the same as it was when she first came here. Her parents wouldn't even notice if she went to school or not. "Hell they won't even give a damn," Jade thought to herself. They never supported her in performing arts, especially her dad.

She tossed over, and lied on her stomach with her eyes closed. "I can't believe I did something nice for Tori," she said softly. "Beck…" she whimpered. She still couldn't believe she witnessed Beck attempting to kiss Tori, and Tori was the one who stopped. His intent was crystal clear. She let out a big sigh.

She got out of bed, and went to go get ready for school. When she was done, she got in her car and drove towards the school she used to be so excited to attend.

She felt the need for a coffee fix. She thought about going to the usual place… but she didn't wanna go to a place that her and Beck used to go to together. She looked at the clock and saw she was already late for first period, so she decided to skip it and take her time. She drove down 6th avenue and found a dark little coffee shop. She admired the decorations and decided to give it a try.

"Voodoo Café," she said, as she read the sign. She liked the ring to that. She walked in and took note of the dark interior and perplexing art. She liked it. It seemed relaxing. She got her usual: black coffee with two sugars.

There was a flyer on the table that read "Open Mic Night every monday night at eight." Today was monday. She stared at the flyer giving some consideration to it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a phone vibration, so she stuffed the flyer into her bag, and grabbed her phone.

To: Jade  
From: Cat  
Jaaaaaadddeeeeee! Where are you?

She sighed, remembering she had school.

To: Cat  
From: Jade  
I'm on my way Cat.

To: Jade  
From: Cat  
Can you bring some bibble?

To: Cat  
From: Jade  
NO!

* * *

Jade walked into school, and headed towards her locker. She rummaged through her bag trying to find her phone… when suddenly…

"Dude, what the hell?" she exclaimed. She found herself on the ground, after bumping into an unfamiliar face.

"I'm sorry love." He stood up, wiping himself off. "My name's Nathan," he held out his hand, with a smile across his face.

She rolled her eyes, got up, and dusted herself off. "Alright Nathan, next time you should watch where you're going!" She walked passed him, and shoved his shoulder. She opened her locker and continued looking for her phone. A few pens fell to the floor, but she didn't bother picking them up.

"Need any help love?" Nathan asked, as he picked up her pens. She was too pre-occupied; she didn't notice him standing slightly behind her. She turned around, seeing the same irritating guy that bumped into a few seconds ago. He had that same smug smile on his face, as he held out her pens.

She glared at him, and snatched the pens out of his hands. "Good for you. You know how to pick up some pens. Now go away, before I make you fetch a scissor." She turned around and threw her pens into her locker.

He chuckled to himself looking at her, frantically searching her bag. "Are you looking for this?"

She turned around, seeing her phone in his hands. She attempted to snatch it out of his hands, but he held it up higher than she could reach.

"Give me back my phone!" She tried reaching for it, but it was too high above her, for her to reach. "How do you even have it?"

He chuckled again. "It fell out of your bag, when we collided against each other."

"Ok, so give it back!"

"Say 'please' first."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Hah! No ways. Want my phone? Fine! Keep it!" She grabbed her bag and slammed her locker shut.

Nathan watched her storm away. "What an interesting little thing," he said, as he slipped her phone into his pocket.

* * *

"Jade! Did you get me bibble?" Cat asked as Jade entered the classroom.

"No Cat! I thought you're parents banned you from eating bibble?"

"Ya… But…" She frowned, not knowing what to say. "Ahh, foo-ey."

Jade was glad she only had Cat in her second period. Actually, now that she thought about it… her and Cat had all of the same classes.

"Why were you late?"

"I went to get some coffee."

"But Sky Bucks is only a two minutes away from school, and we have a Sky Bucks cart on campus."

Jade didn't like being reminded of the place her and Beck used to go to everyday. "Ya, well I don't like Sky Bucks anymore."

"Why not?"

"I just don't Cat. Now, shut up."

Cat could see Jade was irritated, so she decided not to bother her.

They both stayed silent through their next class also. When the bell rang, they got up and collected their belongings.

"Want to eat?" Cat asked.

"Sure."

* * *

They both walked towards their usual table, but Jade stopped a little.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked, as she noticed that Jade wasn't next to her anymore.

Jade sighed, and caught up next to Cat. "Nothing." They continued walking towards the table. Jade was relieved that only Robbie and Andre was there.

"That was a nice thing you did for Tori," Andre told Jade as her and Cat sat down.

"Ya, ya, don't mention it… Seriously!"

"Looks like there's a heart deep down under all that black clothing," Robbie said with a teasing finger pointing at her clothes.

"Get that finger away, before I bite it off," Jade snapped at him.

"I always knew Jade had a heart. She's a big softy sometimes," Cat said as she clapped her hands.

"Whatever," Jade said as she got up. She walked away from the table and grabbed a salad from the grub truck.

Meanwhile at the table, Tori, Beck, and Nathan joined Cat, Robbie, and Andre.

"How you liking Hollywood Arts so far Nathan?" Tori asked.

"It's delightful actually. Much different from the last school I attended."

"What school did you go to?" Andre asked.

"Well, I came to the states a month ago, and my parents decided to send me to North Ridge. When I heard about Hollywood Arts, I auditioned and got accepted."

"Came to the States? Where are you from originally?" Robbie asked.

"Can't you tell from his accent? He's from Britain," Beck answered for Nathan.

"OMG! You're from Britain! Do you have bibble?" Cat asked him.

"Oh, no. Those little things can be very addicting."

"Ya, Cat's crazy for 'em," Andre contributed.

"How you liking the people here?" Beck asked Nathan.

"So far, I only got to know you mates, and you mates are much friendlier than the students at North Ridge and what most people assume about Americans." He paused for a moment, thinking about mentioning the girl. "However, there was an interesting person I met though, after first period," he said, as he touched the phone in his pocket. "She was stunning, but she had a feisty little attitude. I found it rather... cute."

Everyone wondered whom he was talking about.

"Who was it? Alyssa?" Tori asked.

"Trish?" Robbie asked.

"Liza?" Beck asked.

"Ooo! I love guessing! Britney Spears?" Cat asked.

"Cat, it's a girl from Hollywood Arts," Tori informed her.

"It doesn't really matter. I didn't get her name, and I haven't seen her since," Nathan told them.

They all continued thinking of who this "mystery girl" was. They pointed at some girls around them, but he shook his head, confirming that none of them were her.

Jade turned around and saw the gang all there, plus that irritating dude she bumped into. She rolled her eyes, and sighed, as she walked towards them.

"There she is," Nathan said, as he motioned towards Jade walking closer towards them. Everyone looked behind, and was shocked to discover the girl Nathan was interested in, was Jade.

Beck wasn't sure how he felt. He felt bubbles forming in his stomach, and felt an emotion he couldn't name or describe.

She squeezed in between Cat and Andre. "Who invited him?" she snorted.

"Jade this Nathan," Cat told her.

She looked at him, and flashed a fake smile. Then rolled her eyes, and started picking at her salad.

"Ello love. You ready to say 'please'?" he asked her, with a smirk on his face.

She didn't like that stupid smile he'd been giving her ever since she met him. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. "I told you, keep it. I don't want it!" she retorted.

"When did you guys meet?" Robbie asked.

Nathan chuckled. "I accidently bumped into her this morning."

"Ya, next time you should watch where you're going!" she yelled.

"Don't mind her. She acts all mean and tough on the outside, but she can be nice," Tori told Nathan. She faced Jade, "Thanks again Jade."

"God! How many times do I have to say it? Don't mention it!" she yelled back. She hated being reminded of how she did something nice. She hated it even more remembering why she did something nice. She rolled her eyes, and continued eating her salad.

"Jade is it?" Nathan questioned.

Jade looked at him again with the fake smile and lifted both of her eyebrows up twice, confirming it.

"Like the beautiful green stone?"

"I'm gonna throw a stone at you if you don't shut up," she responded, again with a fake smile.

"There's that feisty attitude again," he said with a smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes, and decided to ignore him.

Beck felt out of place. Not to long ago, he was the one Jade would bicker with. For once, he was the audience, and he felt jealousy building up a little inside of him.

"Ya, it's short for Jadelyn!" Cat said as she giggled and clapped her hands.

"Cat, shut up!" Jade yelled.

"Jadelyn huh? I like it," Nathan commented.

Jade rolled her eyes, and decided not to reply. She had enough of this guy already.

"So, what do you like better? Acting or singing?" Andre asked Nathan.

Nathan thought about it for a second. "I can't really pick. I started singing before I did acting, but I grew to love them both the same. And yourself?"

"Singing man," Andre replied, taking another bite of his burger.

"Andre's a musical prodigy," Tori contributed.

"I'd like to hear your work," Nathan told Andre. "So are the rest of you musicians also?"

"We all do both, except Beck," Robbie said. "He likes acting better."

"Mainly cause I can't sing," Beck replied.

Nathan nodded. "I'd like to hear your beautiful voice," he said, looking at Jade.

Beck didn't like the way he talked to Jade like that, but he couldn't understand why. He was sure that he liked Tori now, but for some reason, he felt an indescribable emotion and discomfort, each time he heard Nathan talk to Jade.

"Yea? I'd like to hear your beautiful voice as I throw a scissor down your back," she replied, again with the fake smile.

The bell rang, and they all got up to get their things.

"Let's go Cat," Jade yelled. She wanted to get away from that table. She couldn't bare seeing Tori and Beck, and that Nathan kid was getting on her nerves.

"Kay. Kay." Cat quickly followed her like a little puppy.

* * *

They walked into fourth period, and sat down in the second row.

"Hey girlies," Robbie said as she joined them. Jade forgot Robbie was in their fourth period.

Cat and Robbie went on talking about a show they saw on TV last night, while Jade just listened. Her life went from forcing people to shut up, to listening to people talk about things she didn't care about.

"Here it is," Andre said as he entered class with Nathan. They made their way towards Robbie, Cat, and Jade.

"Oh great!" Jade said out loud, sarcastically.

"Hey Andre, are you in our class now?" Cat asked.

"Naw, I still got music theory class with Tori. I just came to show Nathan where this class was. He didn't know where Black Box Theater was, so I showed him," Andre informed them.

Andre walked out of the classroom, while Nathan walked over to Jade.

He stood in front of her, with a smirk on his face. "Hello beautiful."

Jade rolled her eyes. As if she wasn't already sick of this kid; she just had to have fourth period with him.

She glared at him as he took a seat next to her, but he just looked back at her with a smile.

Jade ignored him for the entire period, but she could feel his stare on him. It made her feel really uncomfortable. She thought about pushing him off his chair a few times, but she figured she'd get a detention-which she wasn't in the mood for.

The bell rang, and they all stood up, walking towards the door.

"Do you guys know where the History of Broadway class is?" Nathan asked.

"That's the class Jade and I are going to. You can follow us," Cat said as she grabbed his arm. "Yay!" she cheered. She grabbed Jade's hand with her free hand, and pulled both of them, as she giggled.

"Great, now I have two classes with you," Jade said, sarcastically.

"Actually, you have three classes with him," Cat corrected her.

Jade looked at her confused.

"He's in our improv class with Sikowitz. You woulda met him in that class but you missed first period," Cat informed her.

The same thing happened in this class, as the last class. He stared at her, while she ignored him.

As soon as the bell rang, Jade walked swiftly out of the door. She wanted to get home as fast as she could, without anyone interrupting her.

When she got home, she went straight to her room and lied in bed. She grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it. She screamed into the pillow, letting out all of her frustration from today. She hated seeing Beck now, after witnessing 'that moment.' She hated being reminded that she did something nice for Tori Vega. And to make things worse, that Nathan kid was really irritating her today.

She sat up on her bed, and debated on whether or not she should go to Open Mic Night at Voodoo Café. After an hour of debating in her head, she decided to go.

She took her time getting ready – showering, picking out her outfit, doing her hair, and applying her make up. By then it was seven thirty, and she grabbed her bag and went to Voodoo Café.

* * *

**What's going to happen at Voodoo Cafe? Will she see/meet someone? Read Chapter 2 to find out!  
Please review. Give me feedback or suggestions.**


	2. Opportunity

As she entered she saw someone already performing on stage. A band playing, with a drummer, bass guitarist, and the singer was a guitarist. They were playing pop rock, one of Jade's favorite genres. She enjoyed their music. She loved their lyrics, but the singer was average.

The singer/guitarist got everyone's attention. "Hey everyone, so tonight is open mic night and our band, Pike's Furies, are here to be your back up music. We'll play any song you request. So who's our first victim?"

No one went up. So Jade stood with confidence. "I am."

"Alright! And you are?"

She started towards the stage. "Jade West."

"Alright everyone. Let's hear it for Jade West!" Everyone clapped their hands.

She got on stage. "What do you wanna sing?" the guitarist asked.

"I do not hook up by Kelly Clarkson."

"Alright."

The music began, and she sang the song with them. When she sang the chorus, everyone was impressed by her strong voice. Every cheered her on as she continued. She moved around the stage and danced with the guitarist in some parts. She sang the bridge beautifully; she hit the note perfectly.

When she was done, a lot of people stood up to clap, and cheered her on. They gave her a standing ovation, and encouraged her to sing another song. She sang another song: Potential break up song by Aly and Aj. Again, the crowd responded with cheers and applause. She sang a few other songs with them, right after. Before she knew it, she sang seven songs with them. By then the café was about to close and people were leaving; it was eleven forty.

They ended the show and began packing up.

"Thank you so much for letting me perform with you guys. I had a really fun time… I needed this," Jade told them, while she grabbed her bag from the table.

"No problem. My name's Jimmy." He held out his hand and she shook it. "This is Scottie," he said as he motioned towards the drummer. "And this is Alverne," he said he pointed towards the bass guitarist. She waved at both of them. "I know this is kind of forward, but do you wanna be our lead singer? We had one before, but he quit cause he didn't think he was the best guy for it. Anyways, the crowd really liked you, and you're an awesome singer with killer vocals… So what do you say?" the guitarist asked.

Jade thought about it for a few seconds. "Ugh… I don't know. I just met you guys and – "

"Well just think about it." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a business card. It had the band's contact information. "And give us a call. But hey, we're happy to perform with you here on open mic nights."

"You should do it. You sang beautifully," a familiar voice said. Jade turned around to see whom it was, and saw that it was Nathan. She rolled her eyes. She didn't notice him in the crowd, but then again, she was having too much to actually notice. "Hey guys," he said, as he waved to the band.

"You know them too? Geez, you know everyone," Jade commented.

"He was our lead singer," Jimmy informed her.

Jade was shocked. She wasn't expecting him to be a lead singer for a pop rock band. "So why'd you quit?" she asked, curious.

"Being in a band… it's not really my style. But you should do it. You have a very beautiful and powerful voice. You sing those songs better than I ever could."

Jade rolled her eyes, but bit her bottom lip, trying to diminish the smile that was forming.

"But he still manages us," Scottie called out.

Jade raised one eyebrow. Nathan nodded, confirming it. She was impressed. "Alright, well I better get going," she said as she walked towards the door.

"I'll walk you to your car," Nathan said as he followed her.

He walked next to her, towards her car. "So, it looked like you were having a lot of fun there."

She paused before responding. "Ya, well… I love singing, and performing so…"

"You should really consider them. You have the perfect voice for their genre."

"I'll think about it." She unlocked her car, and he opened her door for her. She got in. "You know, just cause you give me compliments and walk me to my car, doesn't mean I like you," she said with a smirk on her face.

He chuckled. "Well it's a start. Goodnight, Jadelyn." He flashed a smile at her before shutting her door. She watched him walk back to the café, and then started her car.

* * *

At home, she lied down with a big smile on her face. She loved tonight. She had an amazing time, singing and performing. She loved the attention the crowd was giving her. And she had a fun time with the band. "Should I join their band?" she asked herself. She thought about it. She repeated her performance with the band over and over in her head. It convinced her to join, but she reminded herself that there are acting roles at school and other places; acting was her other passion. She contemplated about joining the band all night long, till she finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Will she join the band? Keep reading to find out!****  
Please review. Give me feedback or suggestions.**


	3. Pick It Out

The next day at school, she entered Sikowitz class. She saw Beck talking and laughing with Tori, and it disgusted her. She hated seeing them. She was glad they didn't kiss, and that they weren't going out, but it didn't change the fact that Beck likes Tori and wanted to kiss her. She sat next to Robbie and Andre. Cat walked in with Nathan a few minutes later. The bell rang and Sikowitz still wasn't present. Everyone carried on with their small separate conversations, until Sikowitz walked in.

"Hello children," Sikowitz said as he walked in. He set his bag down on the floor. "So… acting… it's all about playing your part…" he said, with a big emphasis on the word "part." He even held out his hands to get their attention. He didn't say anything for a few seconds; he just stared at them.

"Yea? Tell us something we don't know?" Jade said sarcastically.

"Stop being a Crabby Cathy Jade," Sikowitz replied.

"What about it?" Tori asked Sikowitz, focusing back at what Sikowitz said earlier about "playing your part."

"Last time, I had you guys pick your roles out of a box, and it turned out great, so I'm gonna do it again."

Sikowitz went around the room with a small box.

Each person grabbed a piece of paper out of the box.

"Ok, now, let's go around the room saying what your part in the play. Andre you first."

"Alright, I play Cody – son of Tamara and Landon."

"Behind the scenes worker," Robbie said.

"Me too," Tori said.

"I play Landon – rich, husband of Tamara," Nathan said.

"Josh – poor, ex-husband of Tamara," Beck said.

"Jade what about you?" Sikowitz.

Jade paused, after hearing that Nathan was going to play Landon, and Beck was going to play Josh. She never imagined herself to be in this situation. She didn't respond to Sikowitz; she was lost in her thoughts.

"Jade!" Sikowitz yelled.

She faced him, releasing her thoughts. "What?" she yelled back.

"What's your part?"

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Tamara – materialistic, ex-wife of Josh, current wife of Landon," she confessed.

Beck's jaw dropped, after hearing that. He was already her ex-boyfriend; now he has to play the part of her ex-husband.

"And you Cat?" Sikowitz faced Cat.

"Whatty?"

"What part do you play?"

"Ooo, I play Claire – Josh's best friend."

"Ok, so you guys all know your parts. Josh and Tamara marry young, while they are still teenagers, but they realize love isn't enough; they become poor, and Tamara leaves him for another guy – Landon. The whole play is about Josh getting Tamara back with the help of his best friend Claire." He grabbed the scripts out of his bag and handed them to Jade, Nathan, Cat, Andre, and Beck. "Here are your scripts. Study them tonight. We start rehearsal tomorrow."

* * *

Beck sat in his RV, reading his script. He plays the part of Josh, someone who's trying to win back a girl – a girl who happens to be played by his ex-girlfriend. He sighed out of frustration. He didn't want to play this part, but he would receive a bad grade on this assignment if he didn't. "It's just an acting part," Beck said to himself.

* * *

Jade couldn't believe she had to play the part of a materialistic woman who's married a to rich guy – who it played by Nathan. She also couldn't believe her ex-boyfriend is playing the part of her ex-husband, who is trying to win back the girl she had to play. "Stupid Sikowitz," she muttered to herself. She didn't want to do the play, but she was gonna play a leading role. She wasn't gonna give up that opportunity. It's been a while since she got the lead role, since Tori came to Hollywood Arts.

"But the band," she reminded herself. She wanted to join the band, badly, but her acting career was overriding her at the moment.

* * *

**What will happen between Beck and Jade, now that they're doing a play together? Keep reading to find out!****  
Please review. Give me feedback or suggestions.**


	4. Pleasure Doing Business

Cat, Beck, Nathan, Andre, and Jade all gathered and rehearsed specific parts of the play. Sikowitz had Cat and Beck rehearse all of their parts first, since Beck plays the main character and Cat is his supporting character. Then, Jade, Andre, and Nathan rehearsed all of their family scenes. There were parts Nathan and Jade had to be lovey dovey. Jade didn't mind acting lovey dovey, because she was only acting. She just didn't like Nathan so much. He smiled at her the whole time, even when they weren't rehearsing on stage. They ran through Beck's and Cat's scenes for about two hours, and Jade's, Andre's, and Nathan's scenes for another hour.

"Ok, you guys worked hard enough. Take five…" Sikowitz said. He walked around Black Box Theater and found a coconut. "Ooo, a coconut!" He picked it up, and walked towards the exit. "Actually, make that an hour!"

"Man, I am tired," Andre said as he lied down on his stomach, on the stage floor.

Cat laid her head on Andre's back. "Yea, Sikowitz is working us so hard and long. We didn't get a break for like three hours."

"It's not his fault. The principal is forcing him to put the play this Friday. It's gonna run till Sunday. It was supposed to run through next weekend, but the principal scheduled the theater to be painted on Monday," Beck said as he stood above them.

"Ahh, foo-ey," Cat replied.

Jade sat down next to Cat, sipping a cup of coffee. "Ugh, I am so tired."

"Yea, well you had a long night the other night. I wouldn't be surprised if you're still tired," Nathan said to Jade, with a smirk on his face.

Jade rolled her eyes.

"Ooo, what did you do the other night Jade?" Cat asked.

"Nothing!" she yelled. She got up, and pulled Nathan away from the others. "Look, you can't tell anyone about that."

"Why not?"

"Because…" she paused, thinking of what to say. "Because I don't want them to know. That was my sweet escape – away from everyone here, and I'm not gonna let you ruin it."

"Why don't you want them to listen to you sing?"

"I just don't ok? Plus, they've heard me sing before. I just don't want them to know about Voodoo Café and everything that happened there."

He held his hands up, in a playful way, surrendering. "Alright. Alright. One condition though."

"What?"

"You rehearse your lines with me."

She thought about it. "Fine, but only cause I think you need some work."

Beck watched Jade and Nathan walk out. He felt the same emotions he did earlier. He thought about what Nathan mentioned about Jade having a "long night the other night." He wondered what she did, and why or how Nathan knew about it. He was curious about it, but not curious enough to go up to her and ask. He was relieved he hadn't rehearsed any scenes with Jade yet. He wasn't sure how that would work out.

* * *

Jade and Nathan sat on a bench outside of the theater, facing each other.

"So what part do you wanna rehearse?" Jade asked.

"Ugh, how about scene five?"

"Ok," she replied. She took a breath, preparing herself to play her part.

"What did you ever see in that street beggar?"

"I don't know…"

"He's poor, dirty. He's practically the scum of the earth."

"Stop it Landon. Just stop. I –"

"You what?"

"I –"

"Don't tell me you loved him. That's pathetic. He's pathetic, and if you loved him, you're pathetic too." Nathan paused, before continuing. "I forbid you to see him again."

"What? You can't –"

"I can't what? You listen to me, loud and clear. You are forbidden from ever seeing that street beggar ever again."

"And scene!" Jade said. She gave him a small smile. "You're not so bad at acting."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Whatever."

"So, what's it like acting being in a play like this with your ex-boyfriend – given the parts you both play?" Nathan asked, curious.

"How'd you know he was my ex-boyfriend?"

"I heard from people," he said looking at her through the corner of his eye. She nodded. "And, I see the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you."

"Oh," she said slowly, staring at the ground.

"So… you gonna answer my question?"

Jade paused, thinking of how she felt, as she replayed the last three hours in her head. "It's ok. I mean it's a play. We're all just acting. Nothing more to it." She paused.

Nathan could tell that she didn't wanna talk about it, so he changed the subject. "So, you gonna join Pike's Furies?"

Again, she paused, thinking about her answer. "I don't think so."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, of this play, and all the other plays that'll follow. I love singing, but I love acting too. And if I join the band, I know that it'll take up too much of my time, and I'll have to say good-bye to acting."

Nathan thought about his response. "What if I made it so that you had the time to do the band, and your acting career?"

She rose up one eyebrow. "Why do you wanna help me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I think you have a beautiful voice, and other people should hear it, which is what the band has to offer."

She thought about it. "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

She paused, considering his offer. "Ok… yes… you got yourself a deal," she said as she held out a hand.

He chuckled, and gave her a firm handshake. "Pleasure doing business with you Jadelyn. Be at the Voodoo Café tonight?"

"Seriously dude, stop calling me that. I'm gonna throw my favorite pair of scissors at you."

He laughed, holding his hands up, playfully again.

"Hey guys, rehearsal time again," Andre called out to them.

* * *

Jade and Nathan went back to the theater. They rehearsed all of the scenes, except the scenes with just Beck and Jade, for the next five hours. They were both relieved.

"Ok, that's a wrap for today. Beck and Jade, we'll rehearse your scenes tomorrow. See ya," Sikowitz said as he walked towards the exit.

"Wanna go to Voodoo Café now? The guys are practicing over there right now," Nathan asked Jade.

She thought about it, while she grabbed her stuff from the back. "Ok, fine. But I'm driving my own car."

Nathan and Jade walked out the theater together. Beck saw Nathan staring at Jade, with a smile on his face. It bothered him, seeing her with Nathan, and seeing him look at her that way.

Beck walked over to Cat. "Hey, what's the deal with Jade and Nathan?" he asked, slyly.

"Oh, well they're playing a married couple in for the play," Cat said.

"No Cat." She looked at him, clueless. "I mean, is there anything going on between them?"

"Ugh… not that I know of. Why?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, while walking away from her. He didn't want her to think anything of it. He didn't want to people to think he wanted Jade again.

* * *

**Is there chemistry between Nathan and Jade? Is Beck jealous?****  
Please review. Give me feedback or suggestions.**


	5. Rebound

He went home right after, and thought about Jade. "I like Tori now," he told himself. Ever since him and Jade broke up, he's been trying to get over her. And what better way to get over her, than to like someone who's the complete opposite of Jade, i.e. Tori. That's why he started liking Tori, and that's the reason why he tried kissing her.

But after seeing the way Jade did something nice for Tori… it sort of changed his feelings. He wasn't definitely sure he liked Tori anymore. Jade did something nice, which is something Beck had been asking her to do, for the longest time now. He hated how she'd always be mean to everyone, especially Tori, because he knew that she could actually be nice. He knew that because that's how she was when they were alone together, when they were still dating.

And that smile she gave him when she sat next to him… it just made him feel good inside. He couldn't help but give her his infamous crooked smile; he was proud of her, and it also reminded him of how Jade would act when they were alone, while they were dating.

"Ugh," he said with disgust, as he thought about Nathan. It wasn't that he hated Nathan, – he didn't hate him at all – it was just that… he hated the way Nathan talked to Jade, or about Jade, or the way he looked at her. And the way they were bickering in front of everyone at the lunch table the other day… it really made Beck feel uncomfortable and lost, not physically, but mentally and emotionally.

He shook his head. "I cannot be in love with Jade still," he said to himself.

He grabbed his phone, and texted Tori. He wanted to hang out with Tori, and rid himself of all of his thoughts of Jade.

To: Tori  
From: Beck  
Hey Tori, wanna eat at Nozu tonight?

To: Beck  
From: Tori  
Sure, pick me up at six.

* * *

"Good news gentlemen, Jadelyn is officially the lead singer of Pike's Furies," Nathan said as he walked into Voodoo Café. Jade walked behind him.

The group cheered, and welcomed Jade into the band.

"So what do you say we perform tonight to initiate you into the band?" Jimmy suggested.

Jade agreed. They picked out a few songs to perform tonight – some R&B, some alternative, but mainly pop rock. She even got to learn a few of the band's original songs.

* * *

Beck had a fun time with Tori; he hadn't had that much fun since he was with Jade. They joked and laughed about everything and anything.

When he dropped her off, he walked her to her door – being the gentleman that he is. As they stood at her doorstep, it felt nostalgic, standing there. This is where him and Jade broke up, but this time, he stood on the opposite side of the door.

"Thanks for diner," Tori said, facing him.

He shook his head, ridding himself of that thought and memory. He smiled at her, and combed his hair back with his fingers. "No problem." He stared at the ground, thinking of how to phrase what he wanted to say. "Hey Tori… do you think you and I would ever get together?"

She sighed. "Like I said Beck, I can't do that to Jade."

"But Tori.. I like you."

"Beck, listen to me, you think that you like me. You just think that way because you and Jade had a bad break up, and I'm not gonna be your rebound girl."

"You're not –"

"I will be." She opened her door, and turned around to face him. "Goodnight Beck." She closed her door.

He stood there, processing what she had just told him. Tori had shut the door on him. He didn't like standing there; it made him feel guilty. He didn't wanna think about how Jade felt when she stood here, waiting for him to open the door.

He went home that night, thinking of what she said. He didn't think Tori was a rebound, until she pointed it out. Now, he wasn't sure if he liked Tori. He was confused and conflicted. First he was confused about his feelings for Jade, and now Tori. To make matters worse, he remembered he was going to start rehearsing scenes with Jade.

* * *

The people at the café tonight responded the same way they did the other night.

Nathan walked Jade to her car when they were done.

"So I take that you had a fun time again tonight?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yea," she admitted.

He began to walk slower, while she walked ahead of him. He stopped, and stood still, preparing himself, while she already reached the car. "Hey, do you wanna have a cup a coffee with me tomorrow, after play rehearsals?" he asked.

She paused for a moment. She turned around, seeing him stand with his hands in his pockets. "Ugh…" She considered it.

"C'mon love. It'll be fun, I promise," he said, nervously.

"What makes you think I would have any fun with you?" she said, with a bitchy attitude.

He chuckled to himself. "Take a chance, Jadelyn."

She rolled her eyes, realizing that he wasn't gonna drop it. "Fine," she finally said.

His smile grew wider, and she just rolled her eyes and got in her car.

* * *

She lied on her bed, replaying tonight in her head. She had a great time at Voodoo café again; it was truly her sweet escape. But she couldn't believe she agreed to have a cup of coffee with Nathan. She didn't like him; she found him annoying; his face, especially his smile, irritated her.

* * *

**What's going to happen on Jade and Nathan's date? Will Beck and Jade's rehearsal run smoothly tomorrow?  
Does Beck still love Jade? Does he really like Tori?**

******Please review. Give me feedback or suggestions.**

******I will update soon, but in the mean time, go find my other completed story of Jade and Beck on my home page, "Long Time Coming." **


	6. Acting or Reality?

"Ok kiddos, Jade, Beck, you're up. Scene seven," Sikowitz said.

Beck sighed, realizing that this was the scene where Josh and Tamara meet again, a.k.a. a romantic/dramatic scene in the play.

Jade prepared herself before beginning.

"It's nice, being able to see you again, Josh," Jade said as stood across Beck, with his back facing her.

Beck turned around. "You too, Tamara. You haven't changed a bit." Beck took a step closer to Jade. "You still look beautiful." He meant that, even though they weren't dating, he still thought she was beautiful.

"Why did you come to Michigan Josh?"

Beck walked closer to Jade, with their faces just inches away from each other. "Run away with me Tamara."

Jade suddenly felt nervous. She hadn't been this close to Beck in months. She forgot her line for a moment. "What? No. I can't."

"Yes. You can."

"No Josh. I have a husband, who will be very upset if he finds out I'm seeing you again. He already forbid me from seeing you again."

Beck cupped her cheek. "Come with Tamara. I know I didn't have much before, but I savored enough over the years. Please Tamara." Beck enjoyed touching Jade's soft cheek. He missed her soft skin. The soft stage light shining down on them, made her skin glisten.

The touch of his hand on her face made her feel good inside. She could feel a smile forming, but she reminded herself that she was acting, so she took a deep breath to get herself back in character. "Josh… I can't. My husband –"

"C'mon Tamara. You know he doesn't love you the way that I do."

Jade slapped Beck's face, causing him to turn his face.

"How dare you?" Jade said, she walked off the stage. That slap was genuine. It was a slap she'd been waiting to give for months now, especially after she witnessed him and Tori almost kissing.

"Ok, good job. Take five. Looks like Jade slapped you pretty hard Beck. Go get some ice for that." Sikowitz said.

Beck's face was a little red. Tori got him an ice pack, and comforted him. She could see that he was hurting, physically, so she cracked a few jokes to make him feel better. Before he knew it, he was laughing.

In the back of his mind though, he thought about cupping Jade's cheek, and touching her for the first time in a long time. He enjoyed it. He realized he missed it, touching her soft skin.

But the girl right in front of him was so caring and funny; that's what he liked about Tori. He was still confused about his feelings for both of these women.

* * *

"Been a long time coming huh?" Nathan said as he walked into the back, where Jade had been sitting by herself. She sat there, reflecting on the scene she had just done with Beck.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"That slapped."

"Whatever. I was acting."

He laughed. "Sure," he said sarcastically.

"You're like a moth you know? You're always around hanging on a wall somewhere."

"Oh really?" he said with a smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes when she saw his smirk. His smirk really annoyed her. "Just to give you a head's up, the moth ends up getting squished in the end," she said with a fake smile on her face. She walked away from him.

"Can't wait for our date," he called out to her, with her back facing him.

"It's not a date!" she yelled back.

He chuckled to himself. He liked her attitude, and confidence. He found it very attractive. He was excited for their cup of coffee together.

* * *

Sikowitz resumed rehearsal. This time he did the fight scene with Beck and Nathan. Beck admitted that a part of him wanted to actually hit Nathan, but he knew that if he did, he'd get a grade reduction and detention.

Then they rehearsed all of the scenes repeatedly except the scene where Beck and Jade kiss – Sikowitz decided to save that for last.

"Ok, Beck and Jade are you ready for your big scene?" Sikowitz asked.

"Whatever," Jade replied.

They walked to the middle of the stage, facing each other, as they took a few seconds to prepare.

"Action!" Sikowitz yelled.

"I'm so sorry Landon hit you," Jade said. She touched the right side of Beck's face, near his eye. "You're starting to get a black eye."

"Don't worry about it." Beck grabbed Jade's wrist, making her let go of his face. He held her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks. "Tamara, I'm asking you again… please come with me."

She stared into his eyes for a few seconds, and then looked away to the side. She couldn't handle staring into those blue eyes, that she loved so much. "I can't Josh." She made Beck let go of her face. "Goodbye Josh. Take care of yourself."

Jade turned around, and started to walk away, but Beck grabbed her hand forcing her to face him. He cupped her cheeks again and instantly pressed his lips against hers. It was all one swift motion. The kiss they shared was soft. It resembled the kisses they've shared before, when they were dating, except this time, it was more passionate. Their kissed last about thirty seconds, but to them it felt like an hour. They released and stared into each other eyes.

"And scene," Sikowitz yelled.

Beck let go of Jade. Jade walked backwards, taking a few steps away from him and turned to face Sikowitz.

Sikowitz turned around, and looked up to Tori and Robbie at the control deck. "Tori and Robbie, you'll drop the curtain after Beck and Jade stare at each other for a few seconds." Sikowitz turned back to face the stage. "Cat, Andre, and Nathan get out here." They all gathered on stage, around Beck and Jade. "That's a wrap for today. I'm late for my appointment with my foot doctor. So you guys are just gonna have to bang it out tomorrow. The play starts at six p.m. Be here at noon sharp. No later. We'll try to run through as much scenes as we can before five. For now, you're all dismissed." He walked out of the theater swiftly.

* * *

Jade grabbed her stuff, and Nathan stood behind her. "You ready to go?" he asked.

She turned around to face him. "Yea, whatever."

Beck watched them walk out of the theater together. He thought about the kiss he shared with Jade. The kiss felt real to him. He wasn't looking forward to their kissing scene before, but at that instant, when his lips touched hers, he knew he wanted this. He loved feeling her soft lips again; he missed it. He forgot how good it felt, kissing her.

That kiss only made him more definite of his feelings for her. That kiss made him realize that he didn't really like Tori. He was looking forward to kissing Jade again.

* * *

**What did you guys think of the scene between Beck and Jade?  
****How do you think Jade and Nathan's date will turn out?**

******Please review. Give me feedback or suggestions.**

******Go find my other completed story of Jade and Beck on my home page, "Long Time Coming."**


	7. Changes and Surprises

"Here you go sweetheart. Black coffee with two sugars," Nathan said, handing Jade her drink, as he sat down across her.

She grabbed it and took a sip of it.

"You're not gonna say thank you?" he asked.

"I don't feel like it," she said with a fake smile on her face. He smirked at her. "Ugh," she said with disgust. She crossed her arms, and leaned back on her chair. She couldn't believe she was actually here.

"You're very predictable you know that?"

She glared at him. "No I'm not!"

"No?" he said, looking at her. She shook her head confirming that he didn't know anything about her. "You like the color black, and other dark colors, not bright. You enjoy singing and acting. You're mean to almost everyone, because you find them annoying. You don't like a long list of things, but you love coffee and scissors, which I find strange, by the way. You wear black combat boots or black heel boots. You like having different colored strips of hair in your hair. Oh, and you don't like being called Jadelyn." He gave her his infamous smirk again.

She glared at him. "What are you? Some sort of stalker?"

He chuckled to himself. "No, I'm just really observant. Plus, a little birdie told me some things about you."

She crossed her arms. "Does this little birdie have red hair?"

He shrugged his shoulders, with a smile on his face. She just rolled her eyes. She wanted to leave. She would leave, but she liked sitting in Voodoo Café.

"I'll tell you what love. I'm gonna take you to a place, which involves some physical activity. If you don't have fun within the first thirty minutes that we're there, then I'll leave you alone, forever. But if you find yourself having fun, then you have to go on another date with me."

"Twenty minutes." She didn't wanna spend more time with him.

"Alright, twenty minutes."

"You got yourself a deal." She smiled. "Looks like I'll never have to hear your stupid british accent or see your annoying smirk again, after tonight," she said, as they walked out of Voodoo Café.

"Oh we'll see about that," he said, as he followed her out.

* * *

Nathan got out of the driver's seat, and walked over to the passenger side, to open Jade's door.

"Where are we?" she asked, as she got out of the car. She stood there, staring at big warehouse.

Nathan closed the door. "You'll see love. Follow me." He walked into the warehouse, and she followed him.

Jade heard people cheering, yelling, screaming, laughing, etc. Nathan walked up to the counter. "Ello mate, is studio eight free?"

The man at the counter gave Nathan a few papers for him and Jade to sign. Jade read the paper before she signed it; it was a waiver form. She had no idea what was going on. The man gave him a key.

Nathan took Jade's hand and they walked to studio eight. He unlocked the door and turned on the light.

She walked into the room and saw targets on side of the room. They were all staggered and spread out on three conveyor belts. Nathan turned on a switch and they conveyor belts started moving, causing the targets to move also. He took off the cloth that was placed on the table, revealing a variety of scissors.

"What is this?" she asked as she glided her hand on all of the scissors.

"Well, the first day I met you I noticed your locker was decorated with scissors and you also threatened to throw a pair of scissors at me, on more than one occasion. I asked Cat about your obsession with scissors. She told me you loved them, and that she got you a pair from your favorite movie, The Scissoring. I came here once with Scottie. I figured I should take you here. This place is called Risk. There's actually a lot of things you can do here, not just this. But for now, we're in studio eight. Basically, you just grab any kind of scissors you want and throw it at the moving targets."

She couldn't help but smile. The only person who could actually tolerate her love for scissors was Beck, but the farthest he'd do was buy her scissors and watch The Scissoring with her. He'd never take her to a place like this. She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hide her smile.

"Is that a genuine smile? Alert the media, Miss Jadelyn is actually smiling," he said laughing and smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said laughing, joining him.

"Well, what are you waiting for sweetheart? Have at it," he said as he motioned towards the scissors on the table.

Her smile grew wider. She walked towards the table grabbed a black pair of scissors and threw it. It hit the target, but not in the middle. She thought it was going to be easy, but it wasn't. It was much harder than it looked. She grabbed two other scissors and threw it again.

"Are you gonna join me?"

"If you want me to love."

"Yeah. Here. I wanna be entertained and laugh" she said, handing him a pair of scissors.

He grabbed it and threw it like he was throwing a baseball. The scissors landed right in the middle of the target, on the red.

"Wow," she said, clapping her hands. "I'm impressed."

They spent the rest of the evening, throwing scissors at the targets. She was surprised to find herself laughing and having a fun/good time with Nathan; she wasn't expecting this, at all.

* * *

They were in the car, on their way to Jade's house to drop her off. It was a long drive back, about an hour.

"So when's our next date love?" Nathan asked, with a smirk on his face.

She look at him confused, for a few seconds, then remembered the deal she made with him. She rolled her eyes. "You're lucky we did something with scissors."

"On the contrary love, I like to think I'm lucky all the time... or at least since I came to Hollywood Arts."

"Explain?"

"I'm lucky to be granted acceptance into Hollywood Arts School. I'm lucky to be managing a band. I'm lucky to have met a beautiful girl, with confidence and attitude, like no other. I'm just lucky." He looked at her and smiled.

She rolled her eyes, and looked away. She like the compliments he was giving her, but she didn't want to show it.

"So, tell me about yourself. You seem to think you know everything about me. It's only fair."

"What's there to tell?"

She thought about what to ask. "How'd you meet Pike's Furies?"

"I met Jimmy at North Ridge. We were in the same music class. He heard me sing, and asked me to join. I gave it a try, but found out I wasn't quite fit. So instead, I offered my management skills, which they gladly accepted."

"What do you know about managing a band?"

He chuckled to himself.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"My dad's a producer, formally known as Hanson Brookside."

"What? No way. That can't be your dad. His last name-"

"He changed his last name. He thought "Brookside" was much better suited for the music industry. He liked the ring to "Brookside Records."

"I don't believe you."

"Alright, don't believe me love."

She grabbed her pear phone and googled it. Come to find out, he wasn't lying. Nathan is, in fact, Hanson Brookside's son, and that Hanson legally changed his last name. "Wow."

He laughed again.

"So why did you only move to Hollywood now? Your dad's had a studio here for the longest time."

"My mum didn't want me growing up here. It wasn't until a few months ago, when I convinced her to let me attend school here in the states."

"Why do you foreigners call it states? Is it so hard to say US or United States?"

He chuckled. He genuinely loved her attitude. There was just something about it, that, not only amused him, but made him like her more.

They continued talking, getting to know each other better, on their drive to Jade's house.

* * *

They arrived at her house. He opened the door for her, and walked her to her door. She told him not to do it, but he did it anyway.

"I had a great time with you love," he said to her. He stood in front of her, and she crossed her arms.

"Whatever," she turned around and unlocked her door. She turned to face him, and sighed thinking about what she was about to say next. "Umm..." It was hard for her to say it. "Thanks... for tonight..."

He chuckled, and she rolled her eyes. "It was my pleasure."

"Ugh... Ok, bye!" She slammed the door on his face.

He laughed, and walked back to his car with a smile on his face. He was glad to see her smile and laughing tonight; he wasn't expecting it, but he was hoping for it.

* * *

Jade got out of the shower and got ready for bed. As she lied in bed, she thought about her date tonight with Nathan. She couldn't believe she actually had a fun time with him. She couldn't believe she hadn't heard about "Risk" before. She couldn't believe Nathan took her to a place like that, and that he was better than her. Before she knew it, she felt herself blushing a little. She covered her face with a pillow and screamed into it. "I do not like Nathan," she said to herself, almost as if she was trying to convince herself that. But she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the compliments he gave her.

Tonight, she looked at him differently at Risk. His irritating face, wasn't so irritating anymore. She liked his short dark blonde hair. It was so much more different than Beck. Beck had long black hair. The lighting in the studio at Risk, highlighted his blue/green eyes. That annoying smirk, she'd hated since the first moment she met him, had actually begun to grow on her. "I cannot, do not, and will not like Nathan..." she said, telling herself.

* * *

**How will the play run tomorrow? Will someone get hurt? Does Jade like Nathan?  
Stay tuned to find out!**

**What did you guys think of this chapter?  
**

******Please review, before adding this story as an Alter or Favorite.  
Give me feedback or suggestions.**


	8. Helping Hand

They ran through rehearsals before the play started. Unfortunately, they were running out of time, so they weren't able to rehearse Beck and Jade's scenes. People were already taking their seat. Cat, Andre, Nathan, Jade, and Beck all scrambled back stage trying to get ready.

Beck was the first one to finish getting ready. Last night, all he thought about was Jade. He wanted her back. He wanted to touch her and kiss her, like he had been doing for the past two years of his life.

"Hey Jade, can I talk to you?" Beck said, standing behind her.

Her back faced him. She was frantically looking for the accessories she needed to wear – since the character she plays is a materialistic woman. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Please Jade?"

"No!" she yelled. She finally found her accessories. She walked passed him towards the make-up artist to touch up on her make-up.

He followed her to the chair she was sitting on. "Jade…"

"Beck, I'm busy. Let's just talk after."

He sighed, and walked away. He walked to his chair, which was about twenty-five feet away from where Jade was sitting. He sat there, staring at her. He remembered those times when he would gaze at her when she put on her make-up, in the morning or before they went on date.

Beck noticed Nathan making his way towards Jade. They started talking. He smiled at her, and to Beck's surprise – she smiled back. He was shocked to see her smile. She only did that whenever she was being mean to someone, or whenever he personally made her smile, when they were alone.

"You ready man?" Andre asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yea…" he said, still staring at Nathan and Jade, talking to each other.

"You ok? You seem… distracted."

"No… Umm, do you know what's going on between Nathan and Jade?"

Andre looked over at the two, across the room. "I overheard Nathan telling Jade about him being excited for their date… I don't know… something like that. I'm not sure. Don't quote me on it."

"What? She went on a date with him?"

"I told you man, I don't know for sure. You should just ask Jade yourself. I don't like spreading rumors."

Beck put his hand to his forehead. He couldn't believe she went on a date with him. He was giddy. She didn't like giddy people.

"Wait a sec, why do you care? I thought you were over Jade? I thought you liked Tori now?" Andre asked.

"What? I don't know. When Jade and I kissed during rehearsal… it just made me remember all of the good times we had together."

"Man, you both were just acting. Did you forget about all of the bad times? Ya'll were always fighting."

"Yea, but every couple fights." It wasn't until after he finished his sentence, that Jade had said those exact words to him, the day they broke up.

"Places everyone!" Sikowitz yelled.

"Oh my God!" Cat exclaimed.

Beck walked over to the middle of the stage and sat down at a desk – which is the opening scene for the play.

* * *

The play ran smoothly. The curtain fell, after a few seconds of Jade and Beck staring into each other's eyes. To Beck, the kiss with Jade felt real. Jade grabbed his arms around her waist, making him let go. He let go, and she took a few steps away from him.

Someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to see that it was Nathan. "You did great love," he said, smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes, and said, "Whatever."

Beck watched them, again. He could see that Jade's cheeks were becoming a little red; it wasn't so hard to tell with Jade's pastel skin color. "It's not possible. She does not like Nathan," he said to himself in his head. He knew he had to talk to Jade as soon as possible.

The curtains raised and the crowd was clapping. Cat, Andre, Jade, Nathan, and Beck bowed.

The crowd left, and the cast all took off their make up, clothes, and accessories.

"Everyone gather around, I got bad news," Sikowitz said.

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and stood around Sikowitz.

"The principal said the painting company has to start tomorrow. So tonight was actually the first and last time you guys get to perform this play. On the bright side, you guys did great! I got coconuts for all of you."

Everyone walked away; they didn't like coconuts as much as Sikowitz did.

"Fine! All the coconuts for me."

Beck grabbed his stuff from his chair, and walked over to Jade.

"Hey Jade… Can we talk now?"

Jade was grabbing her stuff from the table and chair. "God! What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Jade, just… please?"

"Look, I'll meet you outside at your car. I need a ride home anyways."

Beck walked away, letting her grab her stuff.

* * *

Beck stood next to his car, leaning against it. He thought about how he should phrase what he needed to say. "Jade, I miss you. I want to be you again," he thought in his head. "If only it were that simple," he said softly to himself.

Beck looked up from the ground and saw Jade walking out with Nathan. Nathan walked to his car, while Jade walked over to Beck.

"What?" she asked, with her normal bitchy tone.

"Jade… I… ugh…"

"What? Spit it out," she demanded.

He didn't know how to say it. "Can we just talk at your house? I don't wanna be in front of everyone." He opened the passenger door, motioning for her to get in.

"Yea, ugh, I don't need that ride anymore. Nathan just reminded me about our plans tonight. So yea."

"What plans?"

"It's none of your business."

"Jade, tell me."

"No! I don't need to tell you anything anymore," she said as she walked away, and Nathan pulled up behind Beck's car. He wanted to grab her hand to stop her, and kiss her, just like he did in the play. But he restrained himself. She got in Nathan's car, glaring at Beck.

They drove past Beck. Beck just stood there. He couldn't believe it. Jade just walked away from him. He felt jealous again. This feeling of jealousy made him feel so uncomfortable. He wasn't used to it. Jade was always the jealous one; it was never him. He realized that this was how Jade felt every time he talked to another girl or when girls would check him out. He understood why she acted the way she did when she was jealous. He wanted to punch Nathan like how Jade would usually want to rip a girl's head off when she would talk to Beck.

* * *

Jade and Nathan went to Voodoo Café. Jade performed with the band again. Tonight was her night. She was the lead role in the play and she gets to sing in front of everyone at Voodoo Café again.

They performed until the café began closing up. Jimmy, Scottie, Alverne, and Jade packed up the equipment while Nathan talked to the workers and manager of the café.

"So I heard Nathan took you to Risk. How was it?" Scottie asked Jade.

"Yea, dude. I had no idea that place existed."

"You and Nathan, you guys a thing now?" Jimmy asked.

"No!" she yelled back, with no hesitation.

Nathan walked over to the band, ending that conversation.

"You ready sweetheart?" Nathan asked, holding her bags.

"Yea," she said. She turned around to face the guys. "When's the next performance?"

"Tuesday. Monday's open mic night. You can come and perform if no one else wants to sing, but we gotta let other people perform," Jimmy informed her.

She nodded her head, and made her way towards the door.

"I assume you had an amazing day?"

"Yea… whatever… it was nothing…" she said, trying not to make a big deal of it.

Nathan opened the passenger door for her, and she got in. He put their bags in the back seat, and sat down in the driver's seat.

"What did Beck want to talk to you about?" Nathan asked, in a nonchalant tone.

"I don't know? He didn't tell me," she responded, in an irritated tone. It wasn't that she was irritated of Nathan; she was irritated by Beck. She didn't understand why he couldn't just say what he had to say.

"Ok love. You seem a little upset so I think –"

"I am not upset!" she screamed back.

He waited about thirty seconds before responding, allowing her to calm down, a little; her irritation was clear. "Would you like to accompany me to Risk?"

Her furrowed eyebrows relaxed. She turned to face him, with a smile on her face. That smile said what she couldn't say – or rather what she never usually said – "I'd love to."

* * *

Beck went to Tori's house after sitting his RV for two hours, thinking of Jade… and Nathan.

He knocked on her door, and she answered it, looking surprised to see him. "Hey Beck. What are you doing here?"

He sat down on her couch before responding. "Can we watch a movie or something?"

"What? No, it's late already Beck."

He didn't reply.

"What's going on Beck? It's not like you to come over so late, asking to go to a movie."

Beck still didn't reply. His mind was stuck on Jade… and Nathan.

"Beck? Hello? You there?" she said, as she waved her hands in front of his face.

He shook his head, in an attempt to rid himself of those thoughts. "Nothing… nevermind… I should just go…" He stood up, and walked towards the door.

"Wait," she exclaimed. He stopped and turned around. "What's wrong Beck?"

He looked to the ground, not answering.

"Beck?"

"Do you know about Nathan and Jade?" Beck finally asked. He looked up to her.

"Not really. I heard they went on a date and I saw them leaving together tonight." She looked at Beck, who was staring down at the ground again. "Why?"

"Nothing…." he said, as he turned around to open the door. He wanted to leave. He didn't want to talk about this with anyone – except Jade.

"You still love her, don't you?" she asked, stopping him from walking out.

He paused, when he heard her say that. He turned around to face Tori, but he didn't say anything.

"Beck, if you still love her, then go get her back. Before it's too late," she said, smiling at him. Part of the reason she never kissed Beck was because she knew that Beck and Jade were meant to be. Even though there were times when she would accuse Beck of being tortured by dating Jade, secretly, she always rooted for them. She could see that their love for each other was pure, and she admired that about them.

"It's already too late Tori," he said softly.

She walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "It's never too late, and I'll help you." she said, smiling bigger.

He looked up to her, and gave a small crooked smile.

* * *

**Will Beck get Jade back with Tori's help?  
****Stay tuned to find out!**

**What did you guys think of this chapter?  
**

******Please review, before adding this story as an Alert or Favorite.  
Give me feedback or suggestions.**


	9. Snipped

Sunday night, they stayed in Nathan's private studio at his gigantic house. His mom was in Britain, and his dad was always working, so Nathan and Jade were alone – aside from his maids and butlers. Nathan and Jade sat down on a wood bench in front of a baby grand piano. They spent the night playing songs on the piano, singing together. She liked the way he sang; it was mesmerizing and soothing.

Whenever Jade sang and played the piano, she closed eyes, not realizing that Nathan gazed at her. He was amazed by how beautiful she looked, playing the piano and singing. Nathan recorded them singing – which was Jade's main incentive of coming to his house. It wasn't that she was using him; rather that she took every chance she could at making a professional recording of herself.

"You have a beautiful voice," Nathan said, looking at her, with a smile on his face.

She ignored him and rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile.

"A beautiful voice to match your beautiful face and your beautiful smile."

She liked the compliments he gave her, but she didn't want to show it. "Why do you do that?" she asked. It wasn't common for her to receive compliments, and she wanted to know why he always complimented her.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, articulating his British accent.

She sighed, at how clueless he was. She didn't like it when people were clueless, but she let it slide. "Why are you always giving me compliments?"

He chuckled to himself. "Why wouldn't I?"

She stared at him, trying to read his mind. "People are usually intimidated when they first meet me. And the more they get to know me, or be around me, the more they get scared."

He laughed out loud.

"It's not funny," she yelled back.

He tried to stop himself from laughing. "I find you amusing –"

"Oh, so I'm a clown to you?" she asked, interrupting him.

He laughed again. "No sweetheart. I like your wit and attitude. I like how confident you are, and how you're not afraid to express how you feel. I've never met anyone like you before. You're genuine, about your feelings towards anything and anyone, even though it's always something mean. I like that. Nowadays, people lie to spare someone's feelings, instead of being honest. You're hard to come by."

She rolled her eyes and didn't respond. Usually people told her she was being mean, whenever she expressed herself, especially Beck; he'd always scold her whenever she did it. "Why do you British people always say those lovey-dovey names at the end of your sentence? It's annoying!"

He chuckled again. "Is that so?" He looked at her, and she nodded. "Could have fooled me, love. I thought you were beginning to like it," he said, snickering at her.

She rolled her eyes again, and just started to play some music. They went back into singing and playing until midnight, when he dropped her off at her house.

Jade and Nathan spent almost every minute together on Saturday and Sunday. They began both days, drinking coffee at Voodoo Café. That time was spent getting to know each other better. Then they would go to Risk and have some fun, throwing scissors and joking around with each other. Before she knew it, she started to feel comfortable with him. She let her hair loose, relaxed, and let that wall – blocking people out that she'd put up for years now – down. They concluded their night at his house, recording some music together at one of Nathan's private studios.

Jade couldn't believe she actually spent time with him. When she first met him, she never would have thought she'd be hanging out with him. She never thought she'd let her wall down, especially for a guy like him. She'd put that wall up when her parents stopped giving her attention. She let it down when she fell in love with Beck, but as soon as they broke up, that wall came right back up. She was surprised to find herself, opening up to him. She found that it was easy to talk to him, because he listened to her. He actually listened to her; not the kind of listening where the other person gives in their two sense.

It wasn't long, till she realized that she was starting to develop feelings for him. However, it wasn't strong enough for her to say and admit that she liked him.

* * *

"Tori, are you sure this is gonna work?" Beck asked, following Tori to Jade's locker.

"Girls like flowers," Tori said. Tori gave Beck the idea of leaving a rose in Jade's locker. It was a good thing he remembered her combination.

"Not Jade…"

That didn't hit Tori, until after Beck already opened the locker. "Just put it in. She'll have fun cutting it. She'll come to her locker before lunch and she'll see the rose. That's when you come in, standing behind her, revealing that you're the one who put it in, and then tell her all that lovey-dovey stuff couples say when they get back together."

"You watch too many chick flicks," Beck said, laughing.

* * *

They walked into Sikowitz room. Jade, Cat, and Robbie were already there. Cat and Robbie were bugging Jade about something, while Jade was on her phone, trying to ignore them. Beck was curious to know what they were bugging Jade about.

"C'mon Jade, pleeeeeasyyyy?" Cat begged, tugging on Jade's arm.

"Cat, I have my third favorite pair of scissors in my boot, and it likes snipping red hair," Jade retorted. She still was on her phone, browsing on The Slap.

Cat grabbed her hair, and gasped. She decided to stop begging Jade.

"Oh, c'mon Jade. Tell us! We wanna know…" Robbie pleaded.

"Yea, girl. Give us the deets!" Rexed contributed.

Jade pulled down Rex's pants and yanked off his right leg.

"Oh my God! Rex!" Robbie exclaimed. Robbie got up from his seat and sat on the other side of the room, next to Tori and Beck.

"What are you guys bugging Jade about?" Tori questioned.

"Cat said that her brother saw Jade and Nathan hanging out at some café, and there's been a lot of rumors running around, saying that they're dating. So Cat and I decided to just ask her ourselves," Robbie explained, as he tried to put Rex back together. "But obviously, that didn't work out."

Tori looked at Beck, and he just sighed. He already hated that his mind jumped to the conclusion of them dating; now, to make it worse, there are rumors going around about it.

Tori leaned over towards him. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's not true. And even if it is, there's no way she'll turn you down. I know that she's still in love with you, like how you're in love with her," she whispered in his ear.

"Mornin," Sikowitz said as he walked into the classroom. He set his bag and coconut down, and looked at the students. "Where are Andre and Nathan?"

Everyone looked around, and started saying "I don't know," and asking where he was.

Andre walked in several seconds later.

"Why are you late Andre?" Sikowitz questioned.

"The bell didn't ring yet," Andre replied, as he took his seat.

Sikowitz looked at his wrist – though, there was no watch there. "Wow, this is the first time I'm early."

Nathan walked in, with a bouquet of red roses. He walked straight to Jade and handed it to her. "Here you go love. I thought you might want this."

She glared at him. "I don't like flowers," she responded.

Beck looked at Tori, giving her the "I told you," look. He knew he shouldn't have got her that rose. He hated that Nathan had to outshine him by buying a bouquet while he only bought a single stem rose.

"You didn't let me finish love," Nathan said. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of scissors. "I thought you might want to cut this bouquet with scissors."

She gave a small smile. She hadn't cut up flowers in a long time. She really liked the fact that Nathan embraced her love for scissors, rather than shunning it like other people. She snatched the bouquet and scissors out of his hands and began snipping them off. Nathan took his seat next to her, and the bell rang.

Sikowitz began class – with an off-topic – as usual. Beck couldn't believe he forgot about how much Jade liked cutting flowers with scissors. He should have thought of that idea too.

"What did you all think of Friday night's play? Let's go around the room, and keep giving your feedback, good or bad. GO!"

"I thought we did good," Andre said.

"Yea, from my view I think you guys did really good," Tori contributed.

"I think Nathan did a good job for his first play," Cat said.

"I think you guys could have worked on the intense scenes more," Robbie added.

"I think Beck did an amazing performance," Nathan said.

"I agree with Robbie. We could have worked on the intense scenes more," Beck added. He wanted to work on the intense scenes more, because those were his and Jade's scenes. He wish he had more rehearsals for their kissing scene.

"Jade, what do you have to say?" Sikowitz asked.

Jade couldn't think of anything nice to say. She crossed her arms over her chest. "The lighting could have been better," she said, looking at Tori, with a smirk on her face.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang after third period for lunchtime, Beck leaned against his locker, nonchalantly, waiting for Jade to open her locker to find her surprise.

Nathan walked with Jade to her locker. "Oh great, he's here," he said in his head. Beck noticed Nathan staring at Jade. He didn't understand why Nathan always stared at Jade; he found it a little creepy.

Jade opened her locker, and found a rose sitting in her locker.

Beck started walking towards Jade and Nathan.

"How'd you know my locker combination?" she asked Nathan.

He looked at her confused. "What are you talking about sweetheart? I don't know your locker combination."

She grabbed the rose from her locker. "Then how did this get in here?" she asked, holding the rose.

"Sorry love. That's not from me," he said.

She grabbed one of the scissors in her locker and pointed it at him. "You swear?"

He held his hands up, chuckling. "Yes I swear." She took the scissors away from his face. "Although, I must admit. I hate to think someone else is trying to sweep you off your feet."

Beck was two steps away from Jade, when he saw Jade snip the rose off its stem. She let it fall to the floor, closed her locker, and walked toward Asphalt Café with Nathan.

Beck stopped, staring at the rose and stem that lied on the ground. He combed his hair with his fingers. He felt like that rose and stem was him. Seeing Jade with Nathan broke him down. Hearing that they were dating tore him up inside.

* * *

**Will Beck just give up after trying once?  
****Stay tuned to find out!**

**What did you guys think of this chapter?  
**

******Please review, before adding this story as an Alert or Favorite.  
Give me feedback or suggestions.**


	10. Monkey Gets Banana

He walked out to Asphalt Café, but got stopped by Tori.

"It didn't go so well huh?"

"How'd you know?" Beck asked.

"I figured since Nathan and Jade came out together, instead of you and Jade," she said.

He sighed, and looked down on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I said I'll help you, so I'm gonna help you. Let's go sit at another table and think of another plan," she said, leading him to a table that was three tables away from the gang.

* * *

"Tell us!" Cat screeched.

"NO!" Jade yelled back. She was irritated by everyone always asking her if she was dating Nathan.

Nathan just sat there, chuckling. He knew Jade didn't want people to know about their dates – and he respected that – but he couldn't but laugh whenever Jade would get irritated by people hounding her about the subject. He thought she was cute whenever she was irritated.

"Alright. Alright. The girl said she doesn't want talk, so she won't talk," Andre said.

"But Nathan didn't say he doesn't wanna talk about it…" Robbie added. He looked at Nathan. "So… tell us!"

Nathan laughed. Jade glared at him, which only made him laugh harder. "Sorry mates. If she doesn't want our business to be discussed, then it shouldn't be discussed."

"So you guys have a business together? So there is something going on," Robbie accused them.

"Ooo, what kind of business? My brother started a business once, selling ties made of hair," Cat said. Everyone looked at her, giving her a weird look.

"Just tell us!" Robbie yelled.

Nathan nodded his head at Jade, letting her know he supported whatever decision she chose.

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Ok fine! We've been on a few dates." She gave in. She was tired of everyone asking her about it.

"Are you guys boyfriend and girlfri–"

"NO!" she yelled again, interrupting Robbie. She felt like she was yelling "No," more than usual.

"Hey Andre!" Tori called out to Andre from the other table. "Can you come here for a bit?"

Andre got up from his seat and walked over to Tori and Beck.

"Yo, what are ya'll doing sitting all the way over here?" Andre asked, as he sat down next to Tori.

"Andre, you have to help me, help Beck get back together with Jade," Tori told Andre.

"I thought you liked –"

"Andre, Beck loves Jade. Nothing and no one can change that. He just needed to realize that," Tori said. As usual, Tori was being the helping friend.

"Alright, I'll help. But it's gonna be hard. Jade and Nathan just confirmed the rumors. They are dating," Andre told them.

Beck's heart felt heavy. "So it's true," he said to himself. He had to face the facts; accept reality. Jade, the girl he loves, is dating another guy.

Tori could see that Beck was hurting inside, but he was trying to cover it up. "It's ok, with our help you'll get Jade back in no time."

"Well, it ain't gonna be easy. From the looks of it, Nathan's been making Jade happy, which we all know is rare," Andre said.

"Andre!" Tori yelled. He wasn't making Beck feel better.

"Well it's true."

Tori glared at Andre.

"Ok, I'll shut up."

"Just forget it Tori. Nothing's gonna work. Jade is dating someone else now. It's clear that she doesn't want or love me anymore."

"You thought you liked me, and you wanted to kiss me, but as soon as you kissed Jade again you realized that you didn't like me and that you're still in love with Jade," Tori reminded him.

"But-"

"No buts," she interrupted him. He sighed. "Ok, first we need to have Nathan and Jade spend less time together."

"Good luck with that. I heard they spent the entire weekend together," Andre replied.

Tori glowered at him. "I have an idea. Andre it's your job to keep Nathan and Jade apart."

"Why me?"

"Because you're not only making things worse by opening your mouth. So I figured if you opened your mouth around Nathan and Jade, you'd say something that'll make them spend less time together."

"Alright. What will you do?"

"Hey, I'm the one who came up with the idea. Plan 'monkey-gets-the-banana' starts now!"

Beck and Andre looked at her with a weird look.

"Beck's the money. Jade's the banana."

"Ohhh," Andre and Beck said in unison.

* * *

School was done. Nathan stood in front of his locker, putting away his books.

"Yo, wassup man. Wanna come to the movies tonight? It's gonna be me, Tori, Cat, and Robbie.

"Thanks mate, but I won't be able to make it."

"Why not?"

"I have other matters to take care of."

"Like Jade?"

Nathan stopped what he was doing for a few seconds. "There's a production I have to oversee tonight." He remembered Jade telling him to not tell the other about Voodoo Café. He closed his locker. "Sorry mate. Maybe next time." Nathan walked away, heading towards the parking lot.

Tori and Beck walked up behind Andre, who was still standing next to Nathan's locker. "What did he say?" Tori asked.

"Sorry guys. He said he had other plans. When I asked him if it was with Jade, he said he 'had a production to oversee.' Whatever that means," Andre replied, making air quotes with his fingers.

Beck sighed, and combed his hair back with his fingers. Tori thought about what Nathan was talking about.

Jade walked passed them, going to her locker.

"Hey Jade, wanna come with us –"

"Nope," Jade said, interrupting Tori. She closed her locker, and walked to the exit.

"Did you really think Jade was going to listen to what you had to say?" Andre said, laughing.

She glared at Andre. "It was worth a try."

"Forget it Tori. Nothing will work," Beck said. His hope was diminishing by each second him and Jade were apart.

Tori's face lit up with an "I have another idea," expression. "Nathan said he has plans, and we're assuming that it's with Jade. Since Jade doesn't wanna hang out with us, why don't we stop her from going to see Nathan."

"Isn't that what we've been doing?" Andre asked.

"Not exactly." She faced Beck. "Beck, go to her house and make her sit down and talk to you."

"I tried that… remember? … after the play."

"Just do whatever it takes. You can do it."

* * *

Beck waited in RV until night came. He drove to Jade's house for the first time, in a long time. It felt weird to him though; usually, Jade would be sitting in the passenger seat – when he dropped her off.

On his drive there he premeditated how their conversation would play out – what he would say and how she would respond. He knew her like the back of his hand; he knew how she would respond, physically, emotionally, and mentally.

He walked up to her house and knocked on her front door. It felt like when he was first dating her, when he would ring her doorbell and wait for her. After they became more serious, she'd leave the door unlocked for him.

He waited, anxiously at her doorstep, waiting to see the girl he's been in love with for the past two years. He thought about just pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately, but – even though he knew her – he didn't know how she'd respond. It could go three ways: she'd return the kiss or she'd push him off and slap him. He decided not to do it.

Finally, he heard footsteps approaching the door, from inside the house. He heard the doorknob being touched and turned. The door opened with a "Hello?" from a familiar face and voice.

* * *

**Will Beck be able to stop Jade from going to Voodoo Café for Open Mic night? **  
**What do you think Beck's reaction or response will be to this "familiar face and voice?" **  
**Jade's developing feelings for Nathan.**  
**Will it keep developing until they become boyfriend and girlfriend? **  
**Or will Beck be able stop it?**  
**Will Beck succeed in his mission: monkey-gets-the-banana, or will he fail?  
****  
Stay tuned to find out!**

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Please review, before adding this story as an Alert or Favorite.**  
**Give me feedback or suggestions.**


	11. Means Something

Beck stood there, shocked to see who was standing in front of him. It wasn't the girl that he loved. It was Nathan. Beck didn't understand why Nathan was answering the door – let alone, inside Jade's house. "What are you doing here?" Beck questioned in his head, but never said aloud.

"Hello mate. How can I help you?" Nathan asked.

Beck shook his head, releasing his thoughts. "Umm, is Jade here?"

Nathan smiled. "Yea, she's still getting ready. Would you like to come in and wait for her?"

Beck didn't understand why Nathan was acting like he lived there. "Yea."

Nathan opened the door wider, motioning for Beck to come in. He walked in, and sat down on her couch. Nathan joined him and sat on the couch across him.

"Where are you guys going?" Beck asked.

Nathan laughed, reminding himself again to not tell anyone about Voodoo Café. "Around Hollywood," Nathan responded, with a smirk on his face.

His infamous smirk irritated Beck – the same why it irritated Jade, in the beginning. Beck could sense the feeling of jealousy, building up inside of him. Again, he found himself in an awkward position. Instead of him answering Jade's door, it was Nathan. Instead of him waiting for Jade to get ready, it was Nathan. Instead of him going on a date with Jade, it was Nathan. This felt so new to him. He didn't know how to react, or how he was supposed to react.

Nathan noticed that Beck looked anxious. He took note of Beck combing his hair with his fingers every twenty seconds and looking at the stairs every ten seconds. "What brings you here mate?" Nathan asked curiously.

Beck thought about how to respond. He wasn't going to tell Nathan that he was trying to get Jade back; if he did, Nathan might respond by swooning Jade even more than he already was – which would only make matters worse, for Beck. "I just wanna talk her about something..." Beck looked to the stairs, waiting for her to come down. He grew tired of waiting for ten minutes. Sitting in the same room as Nathan, waiting for Jade, in silence, definitely made him feel uncomfortable. "I'm just gonna go up to her room and talk to her," he said as he stood up, pointing at the stairs.

Beck could hear Nathan chuckling, softly; his irritation of Nathan only grew stronger each moment he was around him. He could also feel Nathan's eyes on him; it felt like daggers.

He reach the top of the stairs and turned right toward Jade's room. Her door was closed. He took a deep breath, and combed his hair with his fingers again. He reached for the door handle, but stopped himself because he was afraid; afraid of how she was going to respond; afraid of how it will work out. He sighed, putting that same hand on his forehead. He took another deep breath and reached for the doorknob, turning it slightly to the right and pushing it open.

"Hey, I'm almost done getting ready," Jade said. Her back faced Beck. She was going through her drawer, trying to find something.

Beck knew that Jade meant that for Nathan, not him. Beck let out a sigh, and combed his hair with his finger. "Jade…" he said, softly.

It was loud enough for Jade to hear and make her stop what she was doing. She knew, with no hesitation, whose voice it belonged to. She froze, hearing his voice; the voice that she'd hear almost twenty-four/seven back then. She got up from her knees and turned slowly to see the person she fell in love with. Beck stared at the floor. She was surprised to see him here. "What are you doing here Beck?" she asked.

"I…ugh…I…" he stuttered. He had his words planned out; they were on the tip of his tongue; but for some reason, standing in front of her, made him tongue tied.

Jade crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Ugh!" she yelled out of irritation. "Seriously Beck? Again? If you can't say what you have to say, then just leave. I have better things to do."

Beck took his eyes off the ground, and placed them on Jade. He walked closer to her. "With who? Nathan?" he asked. He let his jealously get the best of him. He sounded like a jealous boyfriend, which was new, for both him and Jade.

She scowled at him. "Why do you care?" she demanded.

Beck took a step closer. "Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because… I…"

"You what?" she yelled. His stammering was only irritating her more.

He sighed. "Because I.. love you, Jade. Because I love you. I haven't stopped loving you."

Hearing him say those words made her feel like she'd gotten what she was waiting for; but for some reason, now that she got it, she didn't know why she wanted it so badly before. She reminded herself of when she witnessed Beck making a move on Tori. "That's a joke!" she yelled back.

"No, it's not Jade." He took another step closer. "When we kissed for the play, it made me realize that I still love you. And ever since, I've been wanting and longing to be with you again."

Those words made her happy, but the hurt of what she had witnessed was far more powerful. "If I take him back, who's to say he won't hurt me again," Jade said to herself in her mind. "We were acting Beck. It's was just a stage kiss," she said, trying to hide her emotions. "It didn't mean anything. It was fake!"

"It didn't mean anything. It was fake," echoed in Beck's head. Hearing it, stung Beck. He felt like he got punched in the stomach. He just stood there, staring at the ground.

"Just leave Beck," she said as she walked passed him. She stood at her counter, putting things into her bag. There backs faced each other.

He looked up from the ground and turned around to face Jade, but her back faced him. "Jade… you can't deny that feeling you felt when we kissed – even if it was on stage. I know you felt something, because I felt it too."

Jade had her songbook in her hands, trying to put it into her bag, but stopped after Beck said that. It was true. She did feel something when they kissed, for the play. She enjoyed it, but she didn't want anyone to know about it. She was so sure that Beck didn't love her anymore, because he tried kissing Tori; so she decided to forget about that happy feeling when they kissed. She just kept telling herself the same thing she just told Beck: "We were just acting. It was just a stage kiss. Nothing more. Nothing less. It didn't mean anything. It was fake." She hated that Beck attempted to kiss Tori. "Maybe it would have been different if he hadn't tried to kiss Tori," she thought to herself. Then she reminded herself: that stage kiss, doesn't change anything; it especially doesn't change the fact that he tried to kiss Tori.

"I didn't feel anything," Jade said, crossing her arms, looking to the side. Her back still faced him.

"Jade. I know you did. I could feel it. I just know. A kiss always means something…"

She closed her eyes, afraid of knowing the answer to her question. "A kiss always means something huh? Does an intent of a kiss always mean something too?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

Beck was confused why he was asking her this. "Yea… I guess. A kiss always means something, even if it's just an intent of a kiss. If someone has the intent of kissing someone, then there's a reason why. It could be attraction or love or anything."

Jade shook her head slowly, hearing his answer. Her eyes were still closed but she could feel her eyes well up with tears. She let out a deep breath. "So, I guess that intent of kissing Tori meant something too," she said, as tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

"What are you talking about? I didn't –"

She turned around swiftly, to look at him. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Beck!" she yelled, interrupting him. The pain in her voice was clear. Her tears fell faster from her eyes, like a thunderstorm.

Beck shook his head. "Jade. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop denying it Beck! I saw you! I saw you and Tori, sitting on her couch. I saw you leaning in to kiss her. I saw you!"

"How did you –"

"The night of the music awards. Cat didn't close her video chat. And I could clearly see your intent of kissing Tori." She paused, letting her tears fall. "So what did that mean? Huh?"

Beck couldn't believe Jade saw him, attempting to kiss Tori. He played out all of the possible ways their conversation would have turned out, except this one. He never would have imagined this. He had no idea Cat's video chat was still on. He felt so guilt-ridden; not only because he got caught, but also because he could see the pain in her eyes. He could see her, agonizing, just thinking about.

"That didn't mean anything."

"Whatever Beck!"

He took a step closer, but she took a step back and held her hand up, signaling his to stop. "Stop! Don't come closer, she yelled.

At that moment, Nathan opened the door and walked into the room. "What's going on?" he asked.

Beck faced Nathan with an irritated look on his face. "Can you just give us a minute?"

"No!" Jade yelled. "Get out Beck!"

"I'm not leaving until we talk this out Jade."

Nathan walked closer to Jade and Beck. "Look mate, I think it's best if you just leave."

His tolerance for Nathan went off the scale now. Beck pushed Nathan, causing Nathan to lose balance, but he didn't fall to the ground.

"Are you out of your mind?" Jade exclaimed. She grabbed Beck's arm, and pulled him out of her room, down the stairs, and out of her house. She let him go when they were at the doorstep.

"Jade…"

She walked into her house and slammed the door.

"Damn it!" he shouted, punching his fist against the wall next to her door. He sighed and then combed his hair with his fingers.

* * *

**Is that truly the end of Beck and Jade?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Please review, before adding this story as an Alert or Favorite.**  
**Give me feedback or suggestions.**


	12. Which Part is Stronger?

**Hey guys, thanks sooo much for all of the feedback.**  
**I absolutely love your thoughts about each chapter. **  
**It gives me inspiration.**  
**I'm so sorry for the delay in updates. **  
**When I was writing the next chapter, I just had to keep going on to the next chapter and the next, and so on.**  
**So, I was able to work on and finish the next few chapters and I decided to upload them all together.**

**So, if possible, try to read this chapter and the ones after, all at once. **

* * *

Jade slammed the door, turned around, and leaned her back against the door, as she covered her face with her hands. She slowly collapsed onto the ground, as her tears fell down; almost as if it was synchronized. She buried her face in her knees as she cried.

Nathan got off the stairs and walked towards her. "I'm sorry love."

She looked up to see him handing her a box of Kleenex. She grabbed a tissue and blew her nose into it. "For what? You didn't do anything."

He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry that I didn't prevent this from happening."

"How could you?"

"Well…" He thought about it and got nothing. "I guess I could have stopped him from coming into the house."

"Why did you let him in anyway?"

"I'm sorry."

She wiped her tears. "Whatever. It's not your fault. Did you hear us?"

"Almost every word."

"Ugh!" she yelled. She wasn't irritated that he eavesdropped; she said that because she was ashamed. Her ex-boyfriend wanted to kiss a girl he knew she didn't like.

Her eyes became watery again. "I just don't understand… I know we're broken up but why…Why would he try to kiss her? Why would he hurt me like that?"

Nathan placed his arms around her and pulled her close to him. Her face was pressed against his chest. She started to sob harder and louder. He stroked her hair telling her that everything will get better.

After five minutes of sobbing, Jade finally stopped. She pulled away from his chest and arms and stared at him. "The band!" she exclaimed, realizing she was supposed to go to Open Mic Night to help the band.

"Don't worry about it love. I let the guys know that we couldn't make it."

She didn't respond.

He could see that she was hurting. He didn't like seeing her hurt because it made him feel responsible, even if it's not his fault. He knew she didn't wanna talk about it and he respected that. "I'll tell you what. Come with me. I wanna take you somewhere."

She looked at him with a curious look.

"One condition though," he said, with a smirk.

She raised her right eyebrow.

"You have to promise me to not talk to me about this whole thing with Beck, unless you want to talk to me about it. I won't bring it up, but if you want to talk about it, then I'm here, for you." He held his hand out in front of her, with a big grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes, but gave a small smile. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her up. Once she stood up, he grabbed her hand – that he was still holding – and kissed it softly.

She quickly pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. He smirked at her. No one had ever done that to her before; not-even Beck. It felt weird to her, but found herself actually liking it.

* * *

Beck rang Tori's doorbell constantly until she answered.

She opened the door. "Dude! Stop!"

Beck walked in and started pacing back and forth in Tori's living room.

Andre walked towards Beck from the kitchen table. "Yo man. What's going on?" he asked.

Tori closed the door and next to Andre. "Yea, what's going on?" she contributed.

Beck stopped and stood in front of Tori and Andre. He thought about what to say as he combed his hair with his fingers.

Tori gasped at the sight of his bloody knuckles. "Oh my God Beck! What happened?" she asked, grabbing his hand.

Beck didn't know what she was talking about until he looked at his knuckles covered in blood. He didn't notice it on his drive to Tori's house. All he thought about what Jade. He replayed their conversation over and over in his head; thinking of ways in which it could have been different. "I punched the wall way outside of Jade's house."

"Andre go get the ice pack in the freezer," she commanded. She pulled Beck towards the couch, and sat down. "Grab the first aid kit in the last bottom cabinet."

Andre handed Tori the ice pack and first aid kit. "Why'd you punch the wall?" Andre asked Beck, taking a seat on the other couch. Tori clean up his cuts and wrapped the ice pack around his hand.

"Nathan was there and he's the one who answered her door. Then I went to Jade's room and told her how I love her and how I felt about our stage kisses. She said 'we were just acting' and 'it was fake; it didn't mean anything.' So I told her that every kiss means something. And then she told me... she.." He paused. "She… ugh… she saw us…"

Andre and Tori look at each other confused by what Beck meant.

"Us who?" Andre asked.

"Not us – me and Andre." He sighed. "Us – Tori and I."

"Saw us what?" Tori asked.

Beck combed his hair with his other hand this time. "She saw us almost kissing."

"Did you just say almost kissing? When was this?" Andre questioned.

"It was the night of the platnium music awards. You and Robbie left to go to Jade's rehearsal. Tori left her web cam on and Cat left her web cam on at the music awards. So Jade saw Tori and I almost kissing," Beck informed the both of them.

"What? She must wanna kill me."

"Relax. If she wanted to kill you, then she would have done it already," Beck told Tori, trying to calm her down.

"Wait a sec. You two almost kissed each other while the rest of us were supporting Jade?" Andre asked.

Beck and Tori nodded.

"I'm out," Andre said as he stood up. He grabbed his jacket from the kitchen table and put it on.

"Wait Andre. Why are you going?" Tori asked.

"Look, you two are my best friends. But what you two did was straight up shady." He looked at Beck. "It's pretty selfish of you to want Jade back after doing that to her." He turned to Tori. "And stop helping Beck. Jade is clearly happier now that she's with Nathan. And it's not right for you two to plan and plot a way to steal Jade's happiness. Just let her be happy." Andre walked out of the door.

"So she saw us?" Tori asked.

Beck sighed. "Yea."

"Wow. Well… what do you wanna do now?"

He thought about it. "A part of me wants to keep fighting for her but the other part of me says to stop trying."

"Which part is stronger?"

He thought about which part was stronger. He sat there, thinking with his arms crossed over his chest, combing his hair occasionally. It wasn't until after three hours of thinking that he finally made a decision…

* * *

**Will Beck keep fighting for her? Or will he stop trying?  
Where will Nathan take Jade?  
**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Please review, before adding this story as an Alert or Favorite.**  
**Give me feedback or suggestions.**


	13. Beside You

"You wanted to take me to your studio?" Jade said with dissatisfaction.

Nathan chuckled and then looked at Jade with a smirk. "I brought you here because I see the way you are when you sing or when you're playing the guitar or the piano; you're calm and relaxed. You get lost in the music. You seem at peace with yourself; more so than you are with scissors."

She raised her left eyebrow.

He continued to smirk at her. "Well, what are you waiting for love? Have at it."

She sat down and strummed the guitar for about thirty minutes. She grew tired of it. "Why don't you like to sing or play?"

"I don't like to show boat myself."

She handed him the guitar. "Play something," she demanded.

"Ok. Just for you, but I'll play the piano instead." He set the guitar on its stand. He walked to the sound board and pressed some buttons for some background sounds to accompany the piano.

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense _

_And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense. _

_When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles _

_And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while_

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up _

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_I'll be right beside you_

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath _

_When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless._

_When you try to speak but you make no sound _

_And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud_

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up _

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_I'll be right beside you_

_I will stay. _

_Nobody will break you,_

_Yeah._

_Trust in me, trust in me._

_Don't pull away_

_Trust in me, trust in me._

_I'm just trying to keep this together, _

_Because I could do worse and you could do better_

_Tears are spent on your last pretense _

_And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense._

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up _

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_Nobody will break you_

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up _

_And I will hide you when it gets too much_

_I'll be right beside you_

_Nobody will break you._

Jade listened to him play and couldn't help but smile and get lost in his voice. She never had a guy sing her a song before; Beck didn't sing. She enjoyed every second of his song. Her smile never left her face from the beginning.

He was played with confidence, similar to that of Jade, but more modest. His fingers gradually strummed the guitar with such grace; as if it was just one swift movement.

Without a doubt, Jade could see that Nathan was straightforwardly singing to her. Even though it wasn't planned, and it was her idea for her to sing, he was, nevertheless, serenading her. She had just finished crying over her ex-boyfriend (her last pretense). He meant every word of that song: if your heart is thin, I will hold you up; I will hide you when it gets too much; I'll be right beside you; I will stay; nobody will break you; don't pull away; trust in me.

"That was amazing." She clapped her hands when it ended and smiled at him.

He returned the smile. "You're amazing."

They spent the night playing music together, just as they had been doing for the past few nights. Nathan dropped her off at one in the morning.

In her bed, all she thought about was Nathan… and Beck.

She loved the fact that Beck came over and told her all of those things. She's been waiting for that moment since they broke up. But even though she'd been longing for that to happen, it doesn't erase the fact that Beck had intentions of kissing Tori.

Nathan, on the other hand, is just so different, and the good kind of different. He's definitely not her type. Even though she hasn't known Nathan for a long time, she feels so comfortable with him.

Jade can't deny that she likes Nathan. But she also cannot deny that she still loves Beck. She feels so torn in between the two.

* * *

**Jade is Torn In Between the Two.  
****Who will she choose? Beck or Nathan?**

**Stay tuned to find out!  
**

**Listen to the song Nathan sang for Jade on youtube:  
Beside You by Marianas Trench**

**No copyright infringement intended  
I claim no rights to the lyrics or music.  
**

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Please review, before adding this story as an Alert or Favorite.**  
**Give me feedback or suggestions.**


	14. Ultraviolet

The next day Jade went to Voodoo Café right after school. She wanted to rehearse a song she was planning on singing tonight with the band.

The ceiling lights were off at the café, but it was softly lit by candles on each table. The main light was on the stage. From the stage, Jade and the Band could hardly see anyone in the audience. They could only hear there cheers and applause.

Nathan arrived at the café at seven. He went to greet her and wish her good luck.

Jade went back on stage, and told the band to start the song.

_Everybody knows the truth _

_Everybody sees right through _

_There's no escaping what you do _

_Do to me, do to me _

_I swear that you're just sinking in _

_Like a stain that's on my skin _

_I try to fight but I won't win _

_Anyhow, it's too late for me now cos'  
_

_Your love's like ultraviolet _

_I can feel it burn _

_But I like it, yeah I'm on autopilot _

_Heading for the sun _

_I don't want what's good for me _

_I don't need a remedy _

_No ones gonna rescue me _

_From myself _

Nathan knew Jade was singing that song for him. She looked directly at him, as if he was the only one in the audience. He decided to join her.

Nathan:

_I don't care if it hurts my eyes _

_I'll stare until I'm going blind_

_You can hate me _

_I don't mind anymore _

_Cos I know you're the cure and _

Jade and Nathan:

_Your love's like ultraviolet _

_I can feel it burn _

_But I like it, yeah _

_I'm on autopilot _

_Heading for the sun _

_For the sun _

_For the sun _

_For the sun _

_Jade:_

_And I'm addicted _

_I can't break free _

_Won't resist it _

_So don't make me _

_Move out from the afterglow _

_Your love's like ultraviolet _

_Your love's like ultraviolet _

_Jade and Nathan:_

_Your love's like ultraviolet _

_I can feel it burn _

_But I like it, yeah _

_I'm on autopilot _

_Heading for the sun _

_Your love's like ultraviolet _

_I can feel it burn _

_But I like it, yeah _

_I'm on autopilot _

_Heading for the sun _

_Heading for the sun _

_Heading for the sun _

_Heading for the sun_

The audience cheered and clapped louder than they usually did. Jade and Nathan gave a bow.

"Yaaaaay! Whooo hoo! Jade and Nathan!" a girl screeched from the crowd.

Jade knew exactly who that was. She got off stage and went to the crowd to find her.

"Cat! Robbie? Andre? What are you guys doing here?" Jade questioned, surprised to find them here.

"Well, my brother saw you and Nathan at a café and we wanted to hang out with you guys tonight, but you guys weren't answering the phone. So I asked my brother where this café was and here we are," Cat explained.

"You did great girl. I never knew you were apart of a band," Andre said.

"I convinced her to join," Nathan said before Jade could respond.

"You guys' duet was awesome," Robbie said.

They spent the rest of night talking and goofing off. The band joined them and had the café play some music for the night.

At first Jade didn't want the gang to find out about all of this, but now that they know, she wished she had told them sooner.

They gave her the praise and attention she always wants after a performance.

When the café finally closed, everyone left, and Nathan and Jade were the only one left. They sat down at a small table together. The lights were off, and the only candle lit was the one in front of them.

"So was that song for me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It could have been for anyone," she said trying to sound casual.

He chuckled, knowing that she wasn't going to admit it. "How are you love?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… after the thing with Beck. How are you coping?"

She sighed, thinking about it. "I don't know."

He could tell she didn't want to talk about it, so he dropped it. "See. It wasn't so bad to have your friends here to support you."

"Yea. Yea. Whatever."

Nathan looked at his watch. "It's getting late. Let me walk you to your car."

"I can walk myself."

"Just let me walk to your car sweetheart."

She sighed. "Fine."

They got up and he walked slightly behind her. "This whole 'gentleman' thing is getting old," she said teasingly.

"Oh really? Well, it seems to be working since I got you singing songs for me."

"Shut up!" she retorted. "I like guys who are slick and smooth." She said guys, but she really meant one 'guy,' and that 'guy,' is Beck. And it's not 'like,' it's 'love.'

"Really?" he questioned.

"Yea."

Nathan grabbed Jade's hand, spun her around, and dipped her, in a smooth motion. Jade chuckled while Nathan smiled at her. They were still in the dipped position, and there faces were inches away from each other. Jade could feel his breath on her, and he could feel hers.

Nathan slowly leaned in to kiss her. He kissed her gently. She liked the kissed. She enjoyed it. But to her, it lacked passionate. She didn't feel the passion or the heat she usually felt when she kissed Beck. She came to the conclusion that this kiss with Nathan, could never compare to all of her kisses with Beck.

* * *

**Will Jade choose between Nathan and Beck by a kiss?  
What did Beck decide to do from Chapter 12?  
Will he continue fighting?  
Or will he stop? **

**Stay tuned to find out!  
**

**Listen to the duet song on youtube:  
Ultraviolet by Alexz Johnson**

**No copyright infringement intended  
I claim no rights to the lyrics or music.  
**

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Please review, before adding this story as an Alert or Favorite.**  
**Give me feedback or suggestions.**


	15. Passion or Hurt?

"When's your next performance?" Cat asked Jade. They were sitting in Sikowitz room, waiting for class to start.

"Tonight. Why?"

"Cause we're gonna come and see you perform silly," Cat said tapping Jade's nose.

Jade nearly bit off Cat's finger for doing that. "Who's coming?"

"Ugh… me, Robbie, and Andre."

After class, Jade walked to her other class, but got pulled into the Janitor's closet. The lights were off. The person who pulled her in, held her face in his hands, and kissed her. She pushed this person away from her and reach for the light switch.

The lights came on, and the person that pulled her into the closet was…

Beck.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed.

"Jade. Please. Just talk to me…" Beck pleaded.

"I don't wanna talk about this!" she yelled. She reached for the door knob trying to turn it, but it wouldn't turn. "Why the hell isn't this working?" She continued trying to turn it, with no luck of getting out.

"Tori put a door up against the door knob on the outside."

"Why did she do that?"

"I asked her to."

"What is your problem?" she demanded.

"Jade, let's talk about this."

"No! I don't want to talk about this. Not now. Not ever!"

He grabbed her hands. "Jade… I want to be with you."

"Why? So you can tell everyone about how unhappy I make you? So you can complain about our relationship?"

Ever since that night at her house, he's felt so guilt-ridden over everything; for leaving her; for complaining about their relationship; for trying to kiss another girl. "It's not like that!" he yelled.

"Then what?"

He thought about how to answer her in the best way he could. "Jade. I love you. I want to be with you, and only you. I just forgot how much you meant to me, and I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry for letting you slip away. I'm sorry for leaving you standing alone at the doorstep. I'm sorry for almost kissing Tori. I'm sorry that you had to witness that. I'm sorry for everything Jade." He let go of her hand with his right hand, to place it against her cheek. He stroked her cheek gently with his thumb. "I love you Jade. You're the only girl for me." He kissed her again.

That kiss had everything Nathan's kiss didn't have – passion and heat. She'd been longing for Beck to say those words to her. She'd been yearning for him to apologize. She'd been craving his kisses.

But even though she had gotten what she wanted, she felt her eyes fill with tears. It wasn't tears of happiness; it was tears of pain. And it wasn't from the kiss itself; it was a release of all the pain that she had been holding inside her.

She pulled away from Beck. "I can't…" She touched her lips. "I can't do this."

"Why? Why can't you? Because of Nathan?"

She scowled at him when he mentioned Nathan's name. "No! It's not about Nathan… It's about you."

"What about me?"

"You…" She tried to phrase her words. "You said you were unhappy with our relationship, in front of everyone. You just left me on the doorstep, by myself." She stopped as she felt her tears fall from her face. "You don't do that to someone you love."

Beck came closer to her, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry Jade. I love you."

He kissed her again and then pulled her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. She started to cry harder, soaking his shirt. He gave her a tighter embrace and caressed her head.

He could feel how hurt she was. It was his fault that she was crying in his arms. It was his fault for making her bare with all this pain. He repeated, "I'm sorry" over and over quietly as she continued to sob.

After thirty minutes of crying and embracing each other Jade finally let go. As much as she wanted him again, she couldn't do this. "Beck… I can't. I can't do this. Not again. I can't get back together with you."

"Why not?"

"Because Beck, You hurt me! How am I supposed to know you're not gonna hurt me again?"

Beck didn't know how to answer that question. The truth is, he didn't know and neither did she; they will only know with time.

"I'm leaving," she said walking to the door. She tried to twist the doorknob but it was still blocked. "Call Tori right now and tell her to let us out, or I'm throwing scissors at you."

Beck grabbed his phone and texted Tori. Tori came after ten minutes. Jade walked out without any acknowledgement of Tori. She didn't say anything to Beck before she left either.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

Beck combed his hair with his fingers. "I don't know."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Cat said as she walked up to Beck and Tori. "You guys should come with me, Andre, and Robbie tonight!" she shrieked.

"Where?" Tori questioned.

Andre joined them. "What's up?"

"I was telling Beck and Tori to come with us tonight," Cat answered.

"Yea, you guys should come," Andre told Beck and Tori.

"Where?" Beck asked.

"Voodoo Café!" Cat screeched.

"What's that?" Tori asked.

"It's just a small café."

"Why are you guys going there?" Beck asked.

"Because Jade and her band perform there."

"Jade has a band?" Tori asked.

"They asked her to join them," Andre answered.

"So you guys coming?" Cat asked.

"Yea, we'll be there. Text me the address."

"Kay. Kay." Cat said as she walked away with Andre.

"This is it! This will probably be your last chance," Tori told Beck, trying to convince him that there's still hope.

* * *

**What will happen at the café? Will Jade throw a fit when she sees him there?**  
**Will someone or some people get hurt? And if so, will it be physically or emotionally?**

**Stay tuned to find out!  
**

**Please review before you add this story as your favorite or alert.**  
**Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**

**I'm currently working on the next few chapters.  
Can't wait for you guys to read it.**


	16. Help! Need Suggestions

Sorry, this isn't an update chapter.

Hey guys! I really like all of the feedback I'm getting. It really inspires me. I love reading how excited you guys are when you read my latest updates.

However, I have a bit of a problem. I don't know how I'm going to end my story. I'm stuck on how it's going to end, and who will end up with whom.

I have a few ideas on how to end it and who will end up with whom, but I'm not so sure if you guys will be satisfied with it. So, I wanna hear your input and suggestions.

So, please go to my new tumblr. my tumblr user name is: **projectexquizitebritt**

Click on the message icon at the top right or the "Suggestions. Ask. Feedback." Link, which is located on the right side of my posts, under my name and icon picture.

Give me suggestions on how you would like the story to end like, and whom you would like Jade, Beck, and Nathan to end up with.

Thanks guys!

The sooner I get suggestions, the sooner I'll be able to update.


	17. 2 AM

Jade sat down on the stage at Voodoo Café, memorizing her lyrics. Nathan walked up behind her, quietly, trying to surprise her. He squatted behind her and kissed her cheek. "Hello sweetheart," Nathan whispered into her ear. He sat down next to her and she shoved him. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Don't come up behind me like that again!" she said.

"And why not?"

"Because next time, I'll happily grab the scissors in my boot and stab you in the eye with it," she replied with a fake smile.

He chuckled at her answer. "Why'd you miss second and third period?"

"What's it to you?" she replied. She didn't want him to know about her being in the closet with Beck.

Nathan chuckled. "Ok, I get it. You don't want to talk about it. It's not any of my business anyway."

She liked that about Nathan; he wouldn't force her to talk about something that she doesn't wanna talk about, unlike Beck.

"What do you have here?" he said, as he grabbed the papers on her lap.

"Give it back!" she said, hitting his shoulder.

He looked at it, realizing that it was lyrics to a few songs. "Are you going to perform these tonight?"

"Yes. Now, can I have them back?"

He handed it back to her and left her alone to study the lyrics. But that wasn't the only reason he left her alone; he could see that she wanted to be alone right now.

* * *

When the sun went down, they turned off the lights, lit the candles on each table, and lit the stage. Jade and the band got ready on stage.

"Hello mates. I'd like to welcome the group that I proudly manage, Pike's Furies!" Nathan said, and the crowd clapped. "Lead guitarist, Jimmy. Bass, Alverne. And on drums we have Scottie." The crowd clapped for each of them. "But let's not forget, the newest addition to the band, the lead singer, the beautiful and talented, Ms. Jadelyn West." He smirked at her as he said that and she glared at him. He said her full name purposely in a teasing way, just to brighten her up a bit.

"Whoo hoo!" and "Go Jade!" was what she could hear from Cat, Robbie, and Andre. Just like before, she couldn't see the crowd.

"Hey guys, instead of the usual upbeat music we play, we decided to play some ballads tonight. We hope you guys like it," Jimmy said.

They began playing songs of love and relationships. Needless to say, those songs described how Jade was feeling. After ten songs of singing, they took a break. Jade went to the bathroom to prepare herself for the next song; the song she wanted to sing the most. It also happened to be the last song of the night.

"Hey," Tori said as she sat down next to Cat.

"Why are you late? And where's Beck?" Robbie asked, curiously.

"I spent the whole night trying to convince Beck to come."

"So he's not coming?" Cat asked, noticing that he wasn't with her.

"Oh no, he is. He's trying to find parking," she said as she pointed outside. "Where's Jade and the band?"

"They're on a break. They only got one song left." Andre answered.

"Hey Tori," Nathan said as he sat down with them. "I didn't see you earlier?"

"Yea, I just came in."

Jade came back on the stage by herself. A piano was placed in front of her. "Alright guys, the last song of the night." She placed her hands on the keys and started to play.

_Snow falls on the city_

_White on white_

_It's the color of hope_

_On an unforgiving night_

_You kissed me into ruins_

_Sin on sin_

_Now I've gotta love your love letters_

_Written on my skin_

Beck walked in, seeing Jade sitting down, singing her song. He sat down at the first empty table he saw, instead of looking for Tori and the gang.

_I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights_

_If i said I was truly over you_

_My heart would say amen_

_But I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 am._

_If I admit I can't get used to this_

_Will my heart break again?_

_As i fall into the waiting arms of 2 AM_

_Someone's scratchy music through the walls_

_Sirens weavin' thru the streets_

_I must have missed your call_

_Gathering up these nights_

_Black on black_

_I know your voice like it's my own_

_And it makes my heart go slack_

_I can't tell the stars_

_From the downtown lights_

_If I said I was truly over you_

_My heart would say amen_

_But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM_

_If I admit I can't get used to this_

_Will my heart break again?_

_As I fall_

_Into the waiting arms of 2 AM_

_Oh_

_If I said I was truly over you_

_My heart would say amen_

_But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM_

_If I admit I can't get used to this_

_Will my heart break again?_

_As I fall_

_Into the waiting arms of 2 AM_

_Of 2 AM_

She sang the whole song with her eyes closed, not making any contact with the audience. As soon as she sang the chorus the first time, she felt her eyes well up with tears. As she progressed with the song, the tears slowly fell down her face. She sang as if she was in the room by herself. She could have done that, but she wanted to play this in front of the crowd. Why? Because she knew the best songs that are performed, are the ones in which the audience can feel the emotion that is strongly attached to it; and of course, she succeeded this.

When she was done the crowd gave her a big applause. Some people let out a tear or a few.

As soon as Jade was done, she wiped the tears from her face. She stood up, gave a quick smile, bowed, and walked away to the bathroom.

Beck sat there after she was done, taking in each word of that song. There was no doubt about it. That song was for him. She was singing that song to him; though – unbeknownst to her – he was actually sitting there listening.

The gang walked up to Beck.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Tori asked.

"I'm fine," he responded, in his emotionless tone. It wasn't that he was emotionless; but rather he didn't know what emotion he was supposed to feel or express.

"I'm gonna go see how Jade's doing," Cat said.

"I'll come with you," Nathan said. He followed Cat to the bathroom.

"So what now?" Tori asked Beck.

"I don't know," he responded. He really didn't know…

"Please don't tell me you're still trying to get her back," Andre said, almost as if he was begging.

"You're trying to get back together with Jade?" Robbie questioned. As usual, he wasn't included or informed about anything.

Beck didn't answer. He just sat there, stationary, looking down at the table.

By then, everyone had left, even the band. The only ones left were Beck, Tori, Robbie, Andre, Cat, Jade, and Nathan.

Cat, Jade, and Nathan walked towards the gang together.

Tori, Robbie, and Andre were standing around Beck, blocking him, but not on purpose.

"Who are they talking to and is that Vega?" Jade asked. "Ugh! Vega!" she groaned in her head.

"Yea, that's Tori and they're talking to Beck," Cat answered.

Jade's eyes bulged out when she heard Cat say "Beck." He was there, listening to her song. She was shocked to discover he was here, but she wasn't mad, more like, relieved. She wanted to sing that song in front of him, but at the same time she didn't. "What is he doing here?"

"To support you silly!" Cat answered, smiling.

"How'd he know about this?"

"I told him and Tori to come."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Of course you would Cat," she said sarcastically, in her head.

When they finally reached them, Andre, Tori, and Robbie congratulated Jade.

"You did great," Beck said, as he stood up.

Jade crossed her arms and said, "whatever."

The gang stayed silent. "Let's give these two some time to talk," Nathan said. The gang walked away to another part of the room. Nathan knew the song was to Beck too. It didn't hurt him at all. He understood how she felt and he thinks it's best for them to talk this out together.

"I liked the song," Beck said.

"Stop with the small talk," she replied.

"Ok." He combed his hair with his fingers, nervously. "Jade, for the past few days, I've been telling you that I want you, and only you."

"Yea, I know. What's your point?"

"What do you want?"

She thought about that answer. She thought about replying with a snarky remark, but decided not to do so. "I don't know," she answered, truthfully.

"Hey guys, we're gonna leave," Robbie said. Him, Andre, Cat, and Tori walked out of the café.

Jade stood there, in front of Beck. Nathan walked up to them. "Hey mates, sorry to interrupt but I have to lock this place up," Nathan said, casually.

"Not a problem. I was a leaving anyways," Jade responded. She grabbed her things, and started towards the door.

"Jade. Wait. Jade." Beck said as he followed her out.

She made no effort of turning around, as he repeated those words, calling out to her. She crossed the street, but Beck stopped her, in the middle of the street, by grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him.

"What?" she yelled in his face.

"Do you want to be with me?" he asked.

She didn't respond. Instead she crossed her arms and looked away from him. She noticed a black car with tinted windows coming slowly their way.

"Jade, I'm not gonna stop, until you tell me that you don't love me anymore or that you don't want to be with me anymore."

She let out a big sigh. She didn't know what to say. She didn't have an answer for him. "I don't wanna talk about this!" she yelled.

"We're talking about this. Now!"

"No!"

"Give me an answer."

"No!"

"Jade!"

"No!" The more they talked, the more she got irritated.

Jade turned her back on him, and opened the door to he car.

"Jade…"

"What?" she yelled. A second after that word slipped out of her mouth, she heard an infamous sound. She quickly turned around to find that Beck wasn't standing in front of her any more.

* * *

**What happened? Where did Beck go?**

**Will Jade decide that she doesn't want to be with Beck anymore?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review before you add this story as your favorite or alert.**  
**Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**

**Sorry it took so long. **

* * *

**Anyways, I'd like to know if you guys would be interested in me making two different endings:  
Jadan (Jade and Nathan) ending - where they end up together  
and a  
Bade (Beck and Jade) ending - where they end up together.  
That way, you guys can choose which ending to read, depending on your preferences.  
Let me know if you guys would like this in a review or on my tumblr: projectexquizitebritt  
Thanks for the suggestion "monkster"!**

* * *

**Listen to the song Jade sang for Beck on youtube:  
2 A.M. by Alexz Johnson**

**No copyright infringement intended  
I claim no rights to the lyrics or music.**


	18. Still Torn in Between the Two

Jade covered her mouth, in shock, staring at what was on the ground. It was Nathan on top of Beck.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked.

"Yea," Beck answered.

"Are you alright love?" Nathan asked Jade.

"Yea. Yea. I'm ok," she said as she checked her body. "Who were those guys anyways?" she asked.

"Probably some gang. It was probably an initiation," Beck answered.

Jade was relieved to see Beck ok. When she heard that gunshot, she was sure it was Beck. She was so happy that Nathan saved his life; though she didn't show it.

"Thanks man," Beck told Nathan.

"Don't worry about it mate," he replied. "We should all get home safely."

"Jade, I'll drive you home. We need to talk anyways."

"N –"

"I think she can get home on her own mate," Nathan said, interrupting Jade. He knew Jade was going to yell, "no."

"What he said." She got into her car and slammed the door.

They both stared at her driving away.

"You're still love in her with her. Aren't you mate?" Nathan asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yea. You like her, don't you?"

"Very much so."

"Well, I guess she's fair game then," Beck said.

Nathan chuckled. "That's where you have it wrong my friend. Love isn't a game, and Jade isn't some prize you win at a carnival or a trophy wife. She's better than that," Nathan told Beck. He walked away and got into his car, not saying anything more to him.

* * *

Jade couldn't believe Beck almost got shot by a gang drop-by. She was so thankful Nathan was there to save Beck.

When she heard that gunshot, she was frightened to turn around and find Beck on the ground, covered in blood. Nathan was a lifesaver.

But that moment, when she heard that gunshot, and thought Beck was a, "goner," she wanted to erase those days they haven't been together. At that moment, she wanted, more than anything, to be with him again. She was so sure that she wanted him, not Nathan.

But… the biggest "but," of all… Nathan saved Beck's life. Nathan wants to be with Jade. She was the only girl to ever catch his attention. He knew Jade still loved Beck and that Beck was trying to get back with her. But despite knowing that, he still saved Beck's life. And that, was what brought Jade back to the middle… Torn in Between the Two.

* * *

The next day at school, Beck tapped Jade on the shoulder in the hallway.

"What?" she said, with a hint of irritation.

"Come on a date with me."

"When?"

"Now."

"What? No, we have school." She never thought she'd turn down a chance to get out of school.

"C'mon. Remember you used to tell me how you wanted to ditch school for a day? Well, today's that day," Beck said, with his half smile.

"He remembered," she thought to herself. She knew it wouldn't be a good idea for them to hang out. She still wasn't sure about her feelings for him or for Nathan. "Beck, I don't –"

"Just come. We don't have to talk about the state of our relationship right now. We can just go out on a simple date. Just like old times."

She thought about it. Maybe she needed this; some time alone time with Beck.

* * *

**What will happen on their date?  
Where's Nathan? **

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**I'm guessing you guys were predicting a car accident.**  
**Yea, well I wanted to make so that Jade realizes that Nathan has a pure soul**  
**and making her even more Torn in Between the Two.**

**Please review before you add this story as your favorite or alert.**  
**Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**

**Sorry for not updating fast. I'm having writer's block.**


	19. Just Like Old Times

Beck parked his car at a lookout point. From there, they could see the beautiful beach. They used to do this all the time before, on the weekend.

They sat on the hood of his convertible car and took out the things Beck packed in the picnic basket.

"I made you spaghetti," Beck said, as he put some on her plate.

"No meat right?"

"Yep. Just the way you like it."

They ate the spaghetti together, just looking at the view. They didn't talk much.

After they were done, they put the basket away in the car.

Jade leaned against his windshield, relaxing. He climbed onto the hood and sat next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

This truly felt like old times, for both of them.

He looked at her, and noticed a leaf fell into her hair.

"There's a leaf in your hair. Let me get it out," he said, trying to take it out of her hair. He got it out and threw it to the side.

He placed a hand on her face, stroking her cheek. Then leaned in to kiss her.

That kiss gave both of them warmth and comfort. They could both feel the love and spark in that kiss.

For the rest of the day, they just held each other, watching the view. They didn't talk about whether they were going to be together again or not; he didn't bother her, asking her what she wanted. Instead, they just enjoyed each other's company. They reminisced about all of the good times they used to have.

* * *

When they were done, he dropped her off to her house. He walked her to her door, expecting to come inside.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" she asked, stopping him from coming inside.

"I thought… I thought we were good now."

"Yea, but that doesn't mean you can just come in, without being invited."

"Are you gonna invite me in?"

"No!" she yelled. She slammed the door. "He had to just ruin it like that," she said under her breath.

Beck walked back to his car, confused. He thought they were good again. "I guess I misread everything," he said as he started up his car again.

* * *

When night came, Nathan rang Jade's doorbell; totally unexpected.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, with her bitchy attitude. She was still irritated from Beck.

"You weren't at school today."

"Yeah. So?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Ok, well mission accomplished." She shut the door on him, but he rang the doorbell again. "What?" she yelled.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem more irritated than usual."

She rolled her eyes and didn't respond.

"Would you like to accompany me to Risk?" He thought this would be a perfect night to go; she was irritated and he had something important to tell her.

She gave a small smile, grabbed her coat, and walked out towards his car.

* * *

**What will happen on their date?  
Will it be better or worse than her date with Beck?  
What is this "important" thing Nathan needs to tell Jade? **

**Stay tuned to find out!**

******Please review before you add this story as your favorite or alert.  
****Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**

**Sorry for not updating fast. I'm having writer's block.**

**I also came to a conclusion of how I will end it. I'm going to make  
1. Bade ending - for all the Bade shippers  
2. Jadan ending - for all the Jadan shippers  
3. The ending I want - for the people that just wanna read and be excited for an unpredictable ending. :)**


	20. Good to You

They spent a three hours at Risk, letting everything else in the world slip away. It was what she needed. She'd felt so torn and emotionally unstable. She needed something to let down her hair and just relax for once.

Afterwards they grabbed a cup of coffee at Voodoo Café to keep them up and energetic for a place he wanted to take Jade.

* * *

She stared out the windshield, trying to see where they were heading. She questioned how he knew so much about these places here in Hollywood, since he was born and raised in Britain, but she never asked. She figured he'd often visited since his dad owned a studio here.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see love," Nathan said, with his signature smirk.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You're really annoying when you try to be mysterious. "

Nathan chuckled. "You keep saying you find what I do annoying or irritating, but I think you like it."

She glared at him. "What makes you think I like it?"

He smirked at her again. "Because you're still hanging out with me to this very second."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It's just because you take me to Risk."

He let out a small laugh. "Alright love. Whatever helps you sleep at night, sweetheart." He took his eyes off the road to wink at her and she just rolled her eyes and looked out the window, waiting until they arrived at their destination.

* * *

"Why are we here?" she asked, unsatisfied. She looked down at her feet that were now covered in sand.

She just came to the beach earlier. Well, not exactly. Beck took her to a lookout point that overlooked the beach. Beck knew Jade didn't like going in the ocean, so that's why they would just stay at the lookout point. The lookout point was as close as she wanted to go the beach.

"Because, Sinjin said you don't go in the ocean, because of some dolphin."

"Yea, ok. So why did you take me here?" she asked irritated. They were standing at the shoreline, with the water slowly seeping up the sand and onto their feet, then slowly withdrawing back.

"Because darling…" He took off his shirt. Now, he only wore board shorts. Jade noticed Nathan's toned body. He had lightly toned abs and a defined v-cut. His shoulders were broad, with toned biceps and triceps. He was one of the only toned musicians she knew. "I am taking you into the ocean," he said smirking at her.

"Whaaat?" she exclaimed, with her eyes bulging out. "I am not going in there."

"Jade, this fear, you have of the ocean, shouldn't even exist. You have no problem whatsoever performing in front strangers or speaking your mind."

"I am NOT going in the ocean!" she yelled at him. "I don't even have a swim suit!"

"That reminds me." He pulled out a package out of his shorts pocket. "Here you go love."

She opened the package and found a black bikini. "Did you just…? I am not wearing something that just came out of your shorts!"

"Relax love. Cat was the one who bought it. I gave her money to buy you a swimsuit that you would actually wear. I didn't touch it or anything."

"I don't even have anywhere to change."

"There's no one around love."

She glared at him. "You're around!"

"I would never sneak a peak. What do you take me for? I'll turn around, close my eyes, and cover my face."

She rolled her eyes and he turned around. She put it on.

"Is it on yet?"

"Yea."

He turned around to face her. "Ok, ready?"

"NOOOOO!"

"You are getting into the ocean."

"I am NOT!"

"I think you are."

"Excuse me?"

"Sweetheart, think about it. If you weren't going to go in the ocean, you wouldn't have came this far and this close to the ocean."

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. He was right.

"How about this love? Close your eyes. I'm going to stand in the water, a little above waist deep. I'm going to sing and you have to find me by hearing my voice. With your eyes close, you won't see the water, so you won't be that afraid."

"NOOO!" she screamed.

"C'mon sweetheart. You owe to yourself to conquer your fears. Then you'll truly be fearless."

She rolled her eyes. She wanted to conquer this fear, but at the same time, she didn't; she was afraid.

"What if a dolphin attacks us?"

"Then I'll attack him back with my bare hands," he replied laughing.

She rolled her eyes, out of irritation of him mocking her. She sighed and closed her eyes, and extended her arms.

Nathan sang the song slowly, line by line, as he watched her take one step at a time.

Nathan:

_Everyone's around, no words are coming out._

_And I can't find my breathe, can we just say the rest with no sound._

_And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up._

_And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it._

_And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone._

_And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you._

_I would._

She recognized the song. After he sang the first verse and chorus, she sang along with him for the second verse.

Jade and Nathan:

_Thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines._

_Maybe it's me, maybe I only see, what I want._

_But I still have your letter, just got caught between_

_Someone I just invented, and who I really am and who I've become._

When she sang to him, it was as if their voices were pulling towards each other; their voices harmonizing together gave her comfort. It seemed like his voice was magnet pulling her closer towards him. Instead of taking slow steps, she began to pick up the pace.

Jade and Nathan:

_And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone._

_And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you._

_Woahh_

_You bring me higher._

_Yeah._

Finally, she reached him. His hands extended out to her, and her face lit up. She did it. She conquered her fear. She was in the ocean. Out of excitement and amazement, she jumped on him to hug him and he held her tight. She felt the adrenaline pumping within her. She looked into his eyes and sang the last line of the bridge together:

_I would._

He smiled at her and she returned it, and they both leaned in and shared a kiss. Again this kiss was nothing like her kisses with Beck. This kiss was… beyond any kiss she'd shared with Beck or anyone else before. It had much more passion.

Most people say the best kind of kiss is one in which the couple imagines fireworks in the background. Nathan and Jade's kiss was nothing like that. Jade didn't feel like fireworks were being popped in the background… She felt like she was on a firework, rocketing into the sky. She felt like she was flying in the sky. She really felt like they were the only two people in the world – besides the fact that it was nighttime, and no one was around at the beach. To say that their kiss was amazing would be an understatement.

He let her down and they began to play around in the water. They splashed each other and tackled each other down, playfully.

* * *

After a while of being in the water they came out and relaxed on the beach. They lied down next to each other, gazing at the sky above them.

"How was your date with Beck?" he questioned, showing no hint of jealousy. He wasn't the jealous type.

"How'd you know?" she answered his question with a question.

"Well, you weren't in school today and neither was he. It's not a far jump to assume you two were together."

She didn't respond.

"So?"

"It's none of your business." She didn't want to talk about it. She was still confused about her feelings for Beck.

"You don't get much starts out here huh?" he asked, changing the subject.

"It's Hollywood; of course not. There are always lights on. The only time there isn't is when there's a blackout.

"I'd burn the whole city down, just to show you the lights."

She laughed. "You're so corny."

He joined her, laughing. "Let's be honest love. You'd love it if I actually did that."

She didn't reply. Instead she just smiled.

Nathan sat up. "Jade, I have something to tell you."

She sat up next to him. "What is it?"

* * *

**What does Nathan have to tell Jade?  
Will it be good news or bad news?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Listen to the duet song on youtube: Good to You by Marianas Trench**

**No copyright infringement intended I claim no rights to the lyrics or music.**

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Please review, before adding this story as an Alert or Favorite.**  
**Give me feedback or suggestions.**


	21. Tornado

"I'm leaving Hollywood Arts."

She felt her stomach drop. "What do you mean you're leaving Hollywood Arts? As in, you're going back to Northridge?"

"No love. I'm not going back to Northridge." He sighed, before continuing. "I'm going back to London."

She didn't respond. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Father asked me run one of his studios in London and I accepted." He looked at her, but she just stared down at the sand.

"How long are you going to be there?"

He sighed. "For good, unfortunately. I'll have occasional business trips here and there, but most of my time will require me to stay in London at the studio."

She felt her stomach rise up again, and then drop back down. "What about the band?"

"I already spoke to them. They understand, and I've given them privileges to record music – unsigned – at my father's studio here."

She paused. "What is happening?" she thought to herself. She hesitated in asking this question, but she had to know. "What about me?"

He cupped her face with both of his hands. "Jade. I don't _have_ to leave." He sighed before continuing. He knew what he was about to say would hurt her, but he had to tell her the truth. "I _want_ to leave because I know that you're still in love with Beck and you're not sure if you're ready to leave him. And I also know that – as much as you don't want to admit it – you have feelings for me. You know I have feelings for you and it isn't fair for you to just string me along on the side. I know you don't mean to do that and you're not just toying with my emotions. I know you feel the same way about me, as I do about you." He paused for a brief moment. "_That's_ why I want to leave; because I can see that you're torn in between Beck and I, and it'll be easier if I just leave."

"What is he saying?" she asked herself in her head. Before she knew it, she blurted out, "Noo-"

Nathan interrupted her. "I already have my ticket and everything is set. I leave next week Friday." He saw tears lingering in her eyes, waiting to fall. "Jade, this isn't an ultimatum. I'm not forcing you to choose right here and right now. I'm not even forcing you to choose by the time I leave, next week. I'm going to be in London. If you tell me that you're done with Beck for good, and that you want to be with me, then I'll come back. I'll stay here with you and cherish you and every moment we spend together. But if you can't; if you tell me that you're not over Beck, then I'll stay in London, waiting for the day you realize that you want to be with me, as bad as I want to be with you."

What could she do? What could she say? She didn't know. She didn't know what to say or whom to choose.

"Why would you leave if you really like me?" she asked, as a tear fell down.

"Because I don't like seeing you like this – hurt. I don't like seeing you in pain and suffering because of me. I don't like looking into your dazzling blue/green eyes and seeing it filled with tears and a tornado of emotions like hurt, sadness, guilt, confusion, frustration, and everything in between. I just care about you so much, that I would do anything to take away your pain, even if it meant having to leave you." He truly did feel whatever she felt. When she would be in pain, he felt so guilt-ridden.

She was speechless. Nathan held her tight stroking her hair and caressing her head, while she sobbed on his chest. Hours past and she still sobbed. She let out an ocean full of tears. She couldn't do this with Beck, but with Nathan she felt comfortable enough to do so.

* * *

When she got home, she couldn't sleep. Instead she cried onto her pillow, that she hugged securely between her chest and arms. She rocked back and forth, sobbing loudly.

She thought of who it was going to be. She constantly fought battles in her head, deciding which is the better option. Then she thought about which one she had stronger feelings for and which one she desired more. She also thought about whom she could picture her life with.

People say, "my hearts hurts." It may be mentally and emotionally speaking after a heartbreak, or physically by heartburn. Jade could literally feel her heart aching; not because of heartburn, but because she was so emotionally torn. Her heart and her head was jumbled up inside. She could feel her heart agonizing over her predicament.

As if she didn't feel torn already. Emotionally, she felt like a rubber band being stretched out in two directions; one side Beck and the other Nathan. There was no easy way out, where no one would get hurt. If she chose Beck, Nathan would be hurt. If she chose Nathan, Beck would be hurt. And every option, no matter what, she would get hurt too.

* * *

**Will Jade stop Nathan from leaving?  
Will she choose Beck?  
If she does choose Beck,  
will she later realize that she wants to be with Nathan?  
Or will she choose Nathan, and later realize that she wants to be with Beck?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Please give me a review BEFORE adding this story as an "Alert," or "Favorite."  
Give me feedback and/or suggestions. **

**When I get a lot of reviews, it makes me want to update faster.**


	22. Complicated

She missed school on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday, because she didn't want to face Nathan or Beck.

Wednesday night Beck went to her house to see her.

"What you doing?" he said in a playful tone as he walked into her bedroom. She lied on her right side on her bed. She looked up to see that it was Beck.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, as she sat up and quickly wiping her face.

"I wanted to see if you were ok. You missed school. How come?"

"It's none of you business."

He sat down on her bed, across her. "Jade. Tell me."

She didn't respond.

"Fine. I'm gonna stay here until you tell me," he said, snickering at her.

"See if I care!" she replied. She lied back down and pulled the sheets over her.

He started to count down. "Three."

She immediately knew what he was about to do.

"Two." Beck could tell that something was wrong and he wanted to know what it was, so he thought of the best way he could get it out of her.

"Beck. Stop. Don't. You better not!" she said, laughing. She knew it was coming, and she knew no matter what mood she was in, she'd always smile and laugh.

"One!" He started to tickle her and she started moving around under the sheets and giggling. She was a very ticklish person.

"Beck, stop it!" she said, laughing. Beck used to always tickle her whenever she wouldn't tell him something.

"I'm not stopping till you tell me."

"Beck!" She giggled and wiggled so much the sheets came off.

"Nooope." He continued tickling her. He couldn't help but smile because she was laughing. He loved her laugh and giggle, but he loved that smiling glow she would have. He missed seeing that.

"Omg. Beck. Stop. Please." She tried to say while she laughed.

After a few minutes of tickling, she finally gave in. "Ok! Ok!"

Beck took his hands off of her, and smiled at her.

She composed herself and took a deep breath. "I've just been… going through a lot."

Beck didn't know what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

At that moment she realized Beck wasn't Nathan. Beck couldn't see that she was hurting, like how Nathan did. She sighed. "Nothing."

"Tell me Jade!"

"Nathan's leaving."

"So?"

She scowled at him. She couldn't believe that he was being insensitive. But then again, she reminded herself that Beck didn't know how she felt or what she was going through, emotionally. "Nothing. Can you leave?"

"Why?"

"Leave!"

"No. Let's talk about this."

"What is there to talk about?"

"You're upset that Nathan's leaving."

"Yea, and?"

"What can I do to make you feel better?"

That was it. She didn't know. She didn't know what would make her feel better. She didn't answer.

Beck looked at her. He could see she was sad, but didn't fully understand why. So he thought of the best way he knew, to comfort her. "Do you want to lay down on my chest and just rest? I won't force you to talk." He realized he has been really selfish by forcing her to talk about things that she didn't want to talk about.

She thought about it and agreed. She loved doing that with him. They did it all the time in his RV.

"Hey, I have a surprise for you," Beck confessed.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I talked to my grandma in Canada. She asked if you and me can come visit her for the weekend. She doesn't know we broke up. I'm leaving Friday afternoon. Will you come with me?"

Friday. That word rung in her head. That was the day Nathan was going to leave for London.

"I…"

"Just think about it. Please. I really want you to come," Beck said, interrupting her.

She didn't respond. Instead, she just lied on his chest, thinking _this is what I want_. But in the back of her head, she replayed the moments she had with Nathan at the beach.

In Nathan's arms, she felt comfortable enough to let out all of her emotions.

In Beck's arms, she felt warm and it felt right.

Was she supposed to base it on that alone? As of now, she felt loved just staying in Beck's arms.

This just made her decision even more difficult. She had to choose whether to stop Nathan from going on the plane to London, or go on a plane with Beck to Canada.

"Why does this have to be so complicated?" she asked herself in her head, repeatedly.

Everything was so different back then. Why did everything have to get so complicated? She thought that maybe, just maybe, if Beck and her hadn't broken up, then everything would be good and she wouldn't feel the way she felt right now. But she reminded herself that if her and Beck hadn't broken up, then she wouldn't have gotten to know Nathan.

* * *

**Will she stay in Beck's arms forever or jump into Nathan's arms?  
Will she be able to make her decision by herself?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Please give me a review BEFORE adding this story as an "Alert," or "Favorite." Give me feedback and/or suggestions.**

**When I get a lot of reviews, it makes me want to update faster.  
I assure you, that I am reading your comments/reviews.**

* * *

**Just to let you guys know, I am currently working on my three separate endings.**

**Check my project tumblr for hints on each ending.**  
**Tumblr Username: projectexquizitebritt**

* * *

**How to access my tumblr url?  
1. Type my username: "projectexquizitebrit."  
(make sure to put a period after my username)  
2. Type "tumblr"  
3. Type ".com"**


	23. Risk

It was Thursday night, and she still didn't make a decision. So she thought about what would help her make the decision.

"Ahhh! Jade's here!" Cat screeched and giggled, as she hugged Jade.

"Noooo!" she screamed back at Cat. She couldn't believe she was at Cat's house, but she was desperate for some help. Back then her and Cat was closer; you could say they were best friends.

"Hey girly," Robbie said, as he walked into the living room.

"Hey, what's up?" Andre said, walking next to Robbie.

Jade pulled Cat to the side. "Cat, what are they doing here?" she whispered.

"You said you needed help, so I told Robbie and Andre to come over to help too!" she explained.

Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes. She couldn't do anything about it now.

"So what do you need help with?" Robbie asked.

"Jade has to choose whether to go on a plane with Beck to Canada for the weekend, or go to Nathan's gate to stop him from going to London. She has to choose one because both of the planes leave at the same time, but she doesn't know who she wants to be with more. So she wants us to help her decide," Cat answered.

"You still love Beck?" Andre asked.

"No Andre. Cat was just lying earlier and the real big decision is whether I should wear black tomorrow or not," Jade answered, with her infamous sarcastic tone.

"Alright. Relax."

"How about we weigh out what you like about each of them, and whoever outweighs the other is the one," Robbie suggested.

Jade shrugged. She was pretty much up for doing just about anything to make her decision.

"Oooo! I got some jelly beans too!" Cat yelled, as she grabbed a red jellybean out of her bra and put it in her mouth.

Cat took out a scale and put it on the table in front them. They each took turns asking her questions.

"Do you still love Beck even though he almost kissed Tori?"

"Yes."

"Yay! Jellybean for Beck!" Cat cheered.

"Do you love Nathan?"

She rolled her eyes. She still couldn't believe she was actually spilling her feelings in front of Cat, Andre, and Robbie. It was so unlike her. She thought about her answer. "No… but I really like him."

"Jellybean for Nathan!"

"Which one is the better looking one?"

"Beck is hot…"

Cat added a jellybean to Beck's side.

"But… Nathan is handsome," Jade confessed. Cat added a jellybean to Nathan's pile.

"Who's the better kisser?"

"Well, Beck is a great kisser and my first kiss with Nathan wasn't that great."

"Yaaaay! Beck!" Cat cheered as she added a jellybean to Beck's side.

"But… my second kiss with Nathan was better than any kiss with Beck."

"Yaaaaay! Nathan!" Cat cheered, adding a jellybean to Nathan's pile.

"Whom do you feel more comfortable with?" Robbie asked, with emphasis on the word, "whom."

"I've been with Beck for two years, so of course I'm comfortable with him. But Nathan is just so easy to talk to."

Cat grabbed two jellybeans from her bra and put one on each pile.

"Who can you tolerate more?" Andre asked.

"When does Jade ever tolerate anyone?" Robbie asked, jokingly.

Jade hit him in the stomach and Robbie immediately hunched over, touching his stomach and groaned. Jade smiled, in satisfaction, at him groaning. Then she thought about Andre's question. "I can tolerate Beck. That's a given. When I first met Nathan, I couldn't stand him, but now… I can. I guess I can tolerate both."

"Who gives you that can't sleep, can't eat, head over heels feeling?" Cat asked, giggling.

Jade rolled her eyes again; still in disbelief of revealing this information. "Beck did and Nathan does."

"Compatibility?" Robbie asked, feeling better.

"Beck and I have similar taste in movies, music, career choice, etc. Nathan and I don't really have that much in common besides music and acting… but even though he's not into the same stuff as me, he does what I want," she confessed, referring to Nathan bring her to Risk.

They all looked at the scale. It was equal and balanced. Jade rolled her eyes and let out a big sigh, out of frustration. She sat down on the couched, leaned back, and tilted her head backward so she was staring at the ceiling.

Cat rushed to sit down next to her. "Don't cry Jadey!" Cat shrieked, hugging Jade.

Jade responded the same she always did when Cat hugged her and called her "Jadey." She yelled "no," and Cat screamed as she hopped off Jade.

"You guys remember it being like this back then?" Robbie asked, joining Cat and Jade on the couch.

"Oh yeah. That's right. Cat's house used to be our hang out spot, before Tori came to Hollywood Arts," Andre said, following Robbie.

"Back then it was just the four of us. Then Beck came in. Then Tori," Cat contributed.

"Yea, you were a little different back then," Robbie confessed to Jade. "You were more… nicer. You and Cat used to be close and be best friends, but now… not so much."

"Yeah! What happened?" Cat asked, realizing what Robbie said was true.

Even Jade realized that her and Cat stopped being close. "What happened?" she asked herself, trying to find the answer.

"It started after you started dating Beck," Andre answered.

"That's right!" Robbie said.

It was true. She kind of drifted a little bit from Cat, Robbie, and Andre when Beck came in the picture. She still hung out with them, but she started to have more angst towards everyone, even though they were her friends.

"You're still stuck on Nathan and Beck right?" Andre asked.

Jade nodded.

"Well, did you ever hear the saying, true love is supposed to make you a better person? It's supposed to uplift you and bring out the best in you," Andre said.

"Yea, and? What's your point?" she asked, with her eyebrows furrowed.

Andre, Cat, and Robbie looked at each other, and then all looked down afraid to tell Jade the truth.

"Tell me!" Jade demanded.

Andre sighed. "Well… you changed when you were with Beck. You got jealous and angry and irritated over everything." Jade glared at Andre for saying that.

"After you started dating Nathan… you kind of mellowed down a bit," Robbie followed up.

"Don't get us wrong Jade. We love Beck and we love Nathan too. We're just..." Cat struggled to find the right words.

"Stating the obvious," Robbie continued for Cat.

Jade just stared at them, not believing what they were saying. She thought about what they were saying, as she recalled the way she was before she dated Beck, then when she dated Beck, and the way she was when she started dating Nathan. It wasn't long till she realized that they were right.

"But… Jade… umm… I could tell you and Beck really loved each other," Cat said, trying to make her feel better.

"Yea, and ugh, for that play we just did. Beck was actually jealous of you and Nathan. I mean, he didn't admit it to me, but he asked me about you two and he and Tori asked me to help them get you back," Andre confessed, feeling better about telling Jade.

"Beck really did want to get back together? He wasn't just saying that?"

"Well, I guess he didn't realize that he wanted you until you and Nathan started dating."

"There's that saying, you don't miss your water till the well runs dry," Robbie said.

"Great more 'sayings,'" she said in her head, as she rolled her eyes.

"Wait? What well? What water?" Cat asked, confused.

"It's a metaphor. It means you don't know what you've got until it's gone. And, sometimes you can tell that you really love a person if you get jealous. It means that they care enough to be jealous. Like a little jealousy is sometimes healthy for the relationship."

"Beck does really love you. I see it!" Cat said.

"But so does Nathan," Andre said.

"He didn't tell me he loved me," Jade told Andre.

"It doesn't matter if he says it or not. You can see it in the way he looks at you. It's more than like." Andre knew because he's a guy, and all guys have a specific look they have for a girl that they love; Guys don't just go on giving every girl that 'specific look.' They only give that specific look to that one girl he loves.

No he doesn't, she told herself. Then found herself asking, does he? Then shook her head, saying no. She was already in a complicated situation, and questioning/confirming that Nathan loved her just makes it even more complicated.

"Are you willing to be with Beck again, with the risk of him cheating on you or leaving you for someone else?" Andre asked.

Jade didn't answer.

"She'd be taking a risk with Nathan too. She doesn't know Nathan too well. He could turn out to be a bad guy and end up hurting her," Robbie replied, defending Beck's title.

It was clear to see that Andre was supporting Jade with Nathan, rather than Beck. It's not that he didn't like Beck; he was his best friend. He just thought Jade deserved better. After all, he was Jade's friend too.

"But isn't that what being in love is all about?" Cat asked. Andre, Robbie, and Jade looked at her, not knowing what she was talking about. They were waiting and expecting a silly follow-up explanation, but were shocked to hear her reasoning. "I mean… no matter what everyone's taking a risk of getting hurt when they enter a relationship or when they love. It's just a matter of knowing who knowing who's worth that risk," Cat explained.

They all stared at her, in amazement. Cat was actually being more intellectual than usual.

"Whatty?" she asked, smiling and giggling, not knowing why they were staring at her.

Then Jade grasped what Cat just said. "It's just a matter of knowing who's worth that risk." That phrase rung in her head. She looked up at the three of them, with a smile forming on her face. "Oh my God! Cat!" Jade got up from her seat and actually hugged Cat.

"Whatty?" she asked, but giggled hugging Jade back.

Jade grabbed her bag and stormed out of Cat's house, knowing exactly who it was going to be. She knew exactly whom she was going to take that _risk_ for.

Robbie, Andre, and Cat stared at the door after Jade slammed it shut when she walked out.

"Who do you think it's going to be?" Robbie asked.

"I think Nathan," Andre said.

"I think Beck," Robbie replied. "What do you think Cat?"

"Mmm, I don't know, but I hope she follows her heart and doesn't get hurt." Cat said genuinely.

* * *

**Who will she choose?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Please Review or Comment  
BEFORE adding this story as an Alert or Favorite.**

**Give me feedback/suggestions.  
I read every single review. **

* * *

**Are you guys ready for the end?**

**Chapter 24 – Bade Ending for the Bade fans**

**Chapter 25 – Jathan/Jadan Ending for those fans  
Chapter 26 – the chapter I initially wanted to write  
(Read Chapter 26 for a surprise on who I chose for her to be with)**

**Each chapter above is not affiliated with the other chapters listed above.**

**For example: If you want a Jathan/Jadan ending, then from Chapter 23 you read Chapter 25, in order to have the story flowing, and you won't need to read Chapter 26.**

**Are you guys excited?**

**Follow my new project tumblr!  
tumblr username: projectexquizitebritt**


	24. Bade Ending

**Sorry for the long wait. My computer broke.**

**Anyways…**

**This is the Bade ending (Chapter 24). **

**If you'd like to read the Jathan/Jadan ending, then read Chapter 25. **

**If you'd like to read my ending, for a mystery on which guy she chooses, then read Chapter 26. **

**Please review/comment AFTER reading this Chapter. **

* * *

Jade looked at the time and saw that the plane was about to board. She hurriedly ran from the TSA Security line to Gate 29A.

She was worried about missing the flight... missing him. She wasn't ready to lose him, again. In fact, she was never ready to lose him; nor will she ever be.

When she got there she saw people in a line, ready to board the plane. She speculated each person in the line, but found him quickly.

It wasn't hard to set him apart from the rest. His infamous long hair was easy to spot, and the dark brown jacket, gave him away. She ran to him, with no hesitation.

All the people she passed and cut in front of showed their irritation, but she didn't care. All she cared about was him. No one else in the room mattered. She treated it as if they were just bushes that she had to push through. To her, Beck and her were the only people in the room. Finally, she reached him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around, shocked. "Jade..."

She tippy toed and planted a soft, gentle kiss on his sweet lips. He dropped his backpack, to pull her into his arms, and return the kiss.

He paused, to look at her, as he held her face in his hands. He stroked her cheeks, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm so happy you're here," he says, and then kisses her again. They stare into each other eyes, intensely. They've both been wanting and waiting for this moment, for a very long time now.

This kiss was the real deal. It wasn't a kiss for a play. Nor was it a kiss he had to force onto her. It was longing kiss.

After minutes of staring into each other's eyes and kissing, Beck shook his head to acknowledge her other option. "Wait. What about Nathan?"

She paused, thinking on how she was going to phrase her reasoning for choosing him over Nathan. "I... ugh.. No matter how much I started to like Nathan, it... it never changed how much I loved you. Even though my feelings for Nathan increased, my feelings for you never decreased. Nathan; he treats me good; he understands me; he gets me. But I love you... sooo much. I tried to picture my life without you. Then I tried to picture my life without Nathan."

Beck stared at her, waiting for what she was going to say next. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"I came to one conclusion: I could not picture my life without you."

She paused to look at him, noticing his smile growing wider.

"I know you're worth my love. I love you Beck, and I know you're worth every tear I shed, and every smile my face prevails."

He looked at her confused about him being worth something, but shrugged it off and kissed her again. "I love you too, Jade. I was so scared I was going to lose you."

"You were scared of losing me?" she asked, raising one brow, smiling a little to the side.

He smiled, shyly. "I didn't realize I was scared of losing you until I actually lost you. Then Nathan came, and I got the wake up call. That's when I realize that I couldn't lose you again... I couldn't lose you forever..."

He grabbed her face in his hands tighter. He looked straight into her eyes. "Listen to me Jade: you mean everything to me. I'm still sorry for hurting you the way I did, and I want you to know that I'm going to make up all those moments we lost, when weren't together."

It did rattle her a bit when he admitted that it had to take another guy to make him realize what he lost, but she decided to not let it get the best of her. What's done, is done. She couldn't change it and neither could he. That's what most people don't realize. One cannot change the past, one can only determine how they want to spend their future. There's no reason to dwell on the past, because one will end up wasting their present time and their future. She smiled, letting it go. "Promise?"

He returns the smile. "Promise." He kisses her again.

On the plane ride to Canada, she rested her head against Beck's chest. She couldn't have wished for a happier ending with Beck.

There are people who think that she's stupid for going back to Beck, but they obviously don't understand how strong love can be. Yes, she did get hurt, multiple times, but she deemed him worthy. He was worth every tear. She knew, no matter what, she will always love Beck. She wasn't going to let the things he's done wrong outweigh all of the wonderful things he's done for her, with her, and to her.

As for Nathan, well, she realized that he was just her soul mate. Someone who understands her, emotionally, mentally, spiritually, and physically. She knew that Nathan was someone she'd run to for her problems, while Beck is someone she'd run to for love.

When she thinks of the word, "love," Beck comes to mind; not Nathan. Beck is worth the risk.

* * *

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Please Review/Comment.**  
**Give me your honest opinion.**

* * *

**If you'd like read the Jathan/Jadan ending it is Chapter 25.**

**If you'd like to read my mystery ending it is Chapter 26.**

* * *

**I had a really great time writing this Fan Fiction.**  
**  
I want to write more, so I'm looking for some ideas on a plot.**

Write them out to me as a Review.

* * *

**Also, if you haven't already, read my First Bade Fan Fiction called "Long Time Coming."**

**Follow me on tumblr: projectexquizitebritt**


	25. JathanJadan Ending

**Sorry for the long wait. My computer broke.**

**Anyways…**

**This is the Jathan/Jadan ending (Chapter 25). **

**If you'd like to read the Bade ending, then read Chapter 24. **

**If you'd like to read my ending, for a mystery on which guy she chooses, then read Chapter 26. **

**Please review/comment AFTER reading this Chapter.**

* * *

Jade bent over, grabbed her bag, and slipped the ticket into the side pocket. She couldn't believe that Nathan bought her a ticket to go to London. Luckily, he sent the ticket to her yesterday by mail with a note.

The only reason he got her the ticket was so that she could get passed the gate, but he also said that if she really wanted to go to London with him, then he wouldn't object.

When she checked-in the lady informed her that she was running late, and it'll be a miracle if she made it in the plane on time.

Jade ignored her, as she quickly went through TSA Security. She was relieved that there weren't many people.

She ran to her gate, 47B, as swiftly as she could. When she got there, she took note that no one was there anymore. They all boarded the plane and the gate to the on ramp was closed.

Jade quickly ran to the lady at the podium, near the gate door, and nearly throws her ticket at her face.

Without looking at her ticket the lady replies, "I'm sorry miss, but you're too late."

"No! You have to let in there!"

"I'm sorry ma'am." She looks at Jade's ticket, realizing her ticket is First Class. Her eyes widen, amazed. She exhaled, not believing what she was about to say. "Alright ma'am, I'll let you in, but only because you're First Class."

The lady scanned her ticket and held it out to her. Jade snatched the ticket, and ran pass the gate, thankful that Nathan bought her a First Class ticket.

The ramp went straight to the Coach class. She quickly ran through the Coach class.

"Ma'am, there's no running allowed on this plane," a flight attendant tells her.

Jade ignores her, and continues running. She reaches the Business Class.

Again another flight attendant tell her, "Excuse me ma'am, but you need to take your seat. There is no running allowed on this plane."

Jade continued running, not responding to any of the flight attendants.

"Ma'am, you need to sit down, or I will call the guards to escort you out of this plane."

Her tolerance for them calling her "ma'am" decreased to zero. She ignored them, and finally pushed the curtain to the First Class section.

She stopped, looking at the guy she knew she wanted to be with; the guy who was worth the risk.

Nathan stood on the side of his seat, hovering over it, fluffing his pillow.

She stared at him, with a grin forming on her face. He felt eyes on him, and he could see someone standing in the aisle, on the corner of his eye. He looks up to see that it's the girl he's been waiting for... Jade.

They both walk slowly towards each other, in sync. Similar to that night at the beach; when they felt like they were magnets; they could feel a force pulling them together.

"I thought you weren't going to make it, love," he says, with a smirk forming.

She returned with a smile. "Better late than never right?"

He chuckled, and couldn't help but smile. He walked to her, but she ran to him faster, and jumped on him; identical to the jump she did on him at the beach. He held her tightly, in his arms.

Their faces were inches away from each other. Their eyes lock, and they slowly move their lips closer, and once they touch, their eyes close.

Kissing him again felt like fireworks. That's how she knew she was making the right decision. That passion she felt from the last kiss still remained in this kiss.

He set her down on her feet. "How did I become the lucky man?" he asked, smirking at her.

She chuckled and he caressed her face and stroked her hair, waiting for her answer.

"When I first met you, I hated you. I thought you were an annoying jerk." He laughed, recalling their first encounter and she smiled. "But after spending time with you, I realized that you do nothing but put me first, which is something no one has ever done for me before. You get me, in all levels. You understand me, respect me, and care about me. You don't just tell me to become a better person, you help me become a better person. With you, I felt like I could do anything. I felt like I was floating on a cloud, having the time of my life, and I never once feared that you would push me through the cloud, causing me to get hurt; but that was how I felt with us being friends. Not knowing you well enough, as a boyfriend, scared me. I didn't know how you were as a boyfriend or how you would be. I was scared you were going to leave me, or eventually get bored and irritated of me, like Beck did." She paused, before continuing. "Then it hit me after talking to Cat, Andre, and Robbie. I'm willing to hop on that cloud - on the path of boyfriend and girlfriend, instead of friends - with you. I know that you're worth the risk, but I also know that if I ever fell from the cloud, you would fall down with me, and pull me into your arms."

He stared at her romantically. "I would never hurt you, sweetheart."

She smiled at him, knowing he meant it.

"Excuse me, sir and madame, you need to sit down," a flight attendant tells them.

"Leave the couple alone!" a man yells at the flight attendant and the other people in First Class, back him up.

Jade and Nathan look at each other, laughing.

"Miss Jadelyn West, you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever met. You have the most interesting personality I have ever encountered." He stroked her cheeks, gently. "I love you, Jadelyn." Those three words slipped out of his mouth easily, even though he didn't realize he was in love with her, before this moment.

She smiled back at him, and place her hands on his face. "I love you too, Nathan." She said that with confidence.

They leaned in to kiss again, passionately. Being the romantic type, he sweeps her off her feet, literally, to hold her in a cradle position, while still kissing her. He could feel a smile forming on her face as they continued to kiss.

The other passengers applauded and cheered, reacting as if they've just seen a scene of a play.

"Ok, now will you two sit down?" the flight attendant asks.

They stop kissing, and laugh, as Nathan gently carries her and places her into her seat, while he takes his seat next to her. They continue to kiss, as if they can't tear their lips away from each other.

"Ready for London love?" Nathan asks, as he reaches to hold her hand.

She squeezes his hand. "I'm ready to go anywhere with you."

He can't help but smile at her. He gives her a kiss on the forehead and she rests her head on his shoulder, as they prepare for take off.

Despite not knowing each for a long time, they both realized where the passion was coming from in their kisses; it was their love for each other.

It wasn't a love at first sight kind of thing. It was more like they were destined to be together; it was just a matter of time for them to fall in love.

Their compatibility, connection, and relationship are like no other, because the others pale in comparison. They both understand each other at a level that no one else understands. It came clear to both of them: they are soul mates, and no matter what happens, they are both willing to go on journey together. There's a risk, but Jade knows deep within her heart that he's worth it.

* * *

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Please Review/Comment.**  
**Give me your honest opinion.**

* * *

**If you'd like to read the Bade Ending it is Chapter 24.**

**If you'd like read me mystery ending it is Chapter 26.**

* * *

**I had a really great time writing this Fan Fiction.**

**I want to write more, so I'm looking for some ideas on a plot.**

Write them out to me as a Review.

* * *

**Also, if you haven't already, read my First Bade Fan Fiction called "Long Time Coming."**

**Follow me on tumblr: projectexquizitebritt**


	26. My Mystery Ending

**Sorry for the long wait. My computer broke.**

**Anyways…**

**This is My Mystery Ending (Chapter 26). **

**If you'd like to read the Bade ending, then read Chapter 24. **

**If you'd like to read the Jathan/Jadan ending, then read Chapter 25. **

**Please review/comment AFTER reading this Chapter.**

* * *

Jade took an enormous amount of time getting ready. She wanted to look her best.

She slipped on a black, flowy dress that rised above her knees. She wore her polished, leather black boots; flat, no heels. Her hair was in its natural curly state, with blue clip-on hair extensions. Her eye shadow was applied with a smokey-eye design/look.

She looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting herself, in areas that needed fixing.

After hours of getting ready, she sat down on her bed and stared at the two tickets that was laid out in front of her. One ticket that lets her pass the gate to see Beck; the other to see Nathan. One ticket to 29A - Beck - and one to 47B - Nathan.

After hearing Cat's insight on relationships, Jade was sure who she wanted to be with and who was worth the risk.

She grabbed _one _ticket; _the _ticket and placed it into her luggage.

She ran to _the_ gate, hurrying to be with _the_guy, taking note that she was late.

She finally reached the gate. There were no one at the seats and the gate was closed.

"I need to get on that plane!" Jade yelled, at the lady at the podium.

"I'm sorry miss, but the plane is going to take out within the next few seconds."

"What? No! Please?"

"I'm sorry miss. There's nothing that I can do."

Jade's eyes filled with tears, knowing that she had to accept it. She was too late, and the plane was going to take off _without_ her.

She walked to the clear window, to stare out at the plane that she was supposed to be on; the plane to go to a different country. The plane that held the guy she loved; the guy she wanted to be with; _the guy who was worth the risk_. As she stared at the plane taking off, the tears from her eyes fell gently down her cheek.

"Why are you staring at the window?" a familiar voice asked her.

She paused, instantly knowing whose voice it belonged to. She turned around slowly and found the guy she fell in love with standing in front of her. She felt a smile form on her face, but still couldn't help the tears that fell. Those tears went from being tears of sadness to tears of happiness and relief.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you on that plane?" she managed to ask him.

His lips quirked up to the side to reveal a small smile. "I couldn't leave without my girl."

Jade let out a small chuckle. Only _he_would say something like that to her. He smiled at her, and she bit her bottom lip as she ran to him.

They shared a kiss; that was like no other. It had everything she looked for in a kiss. It was a kiss with _him_.

He picked her up and spun her around while still kissing her, in one swift movement. She wasn't one for romantic scenes like these. It was a typical movie cliché that she hated with a passion, but she loved doing this with _him_.

She stopped kissing him, to look into his sweet eyes. "How did you know I was going to choose you?"

He smiled at her. "I didn't know."

She looked at him, confused.

"A man can only hope," he replied, smirking at her.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Did you see Jade's slap page?" Robbie asked Cat as him and Andre walk into Cat's house.

"No. Why?" Cat asked, curiously.

"It says she's in a relationship," Andre answered.

"Oh. That's why she texted me saying, 'Thanks Cat.' I didn't know she was talking about so I just texted her back saying 'You're welcome.' " Cat tells them, giggling.

They hear a knock on the door. Cat goes to open it.

Tori stormed into Cat's house, with no hesitation. "Oh. My. Gosh. Did you guys see Jade's slap update?"

"Yea, we were just talking about that," Robbie informs Tori.

"So who'd she pick?" Andre asked.

"Well. Beck hasn't been on the slap since three days ago. Jade updated her slap page last night. Nathan doesn't have a slap page. So it's hard to tell," Robbie explains.

"I don't know, but there was a broken kite at my window this morning. So I decided to fix it," Tori tells them.

"Whatty?" Cat asks, confused.

* * *

_The next month…_

Jade lied in bed, next to the guy she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. They both lied down next to each other, facing one another.

"I love you," she tells him, as she stared into his eyes.

He touched her cheek, gently caressing her face. Then he kissed her lips softly. "I love you too."

Jade turned over to her other side. Her back faced him. She looked at the photo that sat on table next to her bed. She grabbed the photo and smiled looking at it, acknowledging the friendship and love that revolved around her thoughts for the guy in the portrait. She used her thumb to glide across the cheek of the person in the portrait; the portrait of Nathan.

She placed the photo back on the table, and turned to face the guy who was worth the risk.

He stretched his left arm to place it around her shoulders. She scooted closer to him and lied her head and left hand on his chest. He put his right hand on her waist to bring her closer.

"To think a guy would go that far to make me happy," she said, referring to how he didn't get on the plane without her.

"Anything for you," he replied, as he kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes knowing that she had no regrets. She never regretted Beck breaking up with her, meeting Nathan, Beck realizing he still wanted to be with her, or spending time getting to know Nathan.

She lied down in the arms of the guy who she knew would do anything to make her happy. She trusted him with every ounce of faith she had. No matter what, she knew she was safe. She knew she wasn't going to get hurt.

_He _was worth all of the smiles and love she had to offer.

* * *

**Do you know who the guy is?  
**  
**If you were paying attention closely,**  
**then you know which guy she thought was worth the risk.**

* * *

**What did you guys think of this chapter?**

**Please Review/Comment.**  
**Give me your honest opinion.**

* * *

**If you'd like to read the Bade Ending it is Chapter 24.**

**If you'd like read the Jathan/Jadan ending it is Chapter 25.**

* * *

**I had a really great time writing this Fan Fiction.**

**I want to write more, so I'm looking for some ideas on a plot.  
Write them out to me as a Review.**

* * *

**Also, if you haven't already, read my First Bade Fan Fiction called "Long Time Coming."**

**Follow me on tumblr: projectexquizitebritt**


End file.
